Naruto: The Grey King
by MohitGOD
Summary: A teenager from Earth is transmigrated into the Naruto universe and on top of that in Naruto's body. but the reality is far from the anime. Let's see how will he survive in a world full of murderers and psychopaths while trying to find joy in complete and utter chaos. A/N: The name of the story is changed from Naruto saga to Naruto the grey king.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**[Outside Konoha]**

A small figure was sprinting on a small hill. The figure was that of an eleven-year-old boy, the boy had sun-kissed blond hair and he was wearing a baggy and worn-out orange jump-suit. The boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki the so-called demon brat of Konoha.

He was following his daily training routine to increase his overall strength. And as a result of all this, he was drenched in sweat. But currently, he was somewhat frustrated with himself, even with all the training he does he was still the dead-last of his class.

_"huff, just 2 more rounds to go." _Naruto mumbled to himself.

As he was reaching the end of his training, up in the sky a mass of black clouds appear out of no-where. The clouds then started to spin around the hill. Soon small lightning thundered in the clouds.

Looking up at the sky, a frown appeared on Naruto's face but he did not pay much attention to it and continued to run.

Moments later Naruto finished his training and collapsed at the top of the hill. while breathing hard he looked up at the increasing intensity of revolving thunderclouds. Suddenly he got a bad premonition about this and decided to return to Konoha. Just as he was about to go down the hill, a multi-coloured thunderbolt descended from the clouds and hit him right on the head and Naruto blacked-out on the spot.

As he hit the ground an array of seals appeared on his body and shattered. After the multi-coloured thunderbolt descended, the revolving mass of clouds scattered and the sky regained its previous calmness.

Moments later a group of shinobi appeared on the hill. they all moved toward the top and saw an unconscious Naruto.

From the group, a shinobi who was smoking hurriedly approached Naruto and checked his pulse. After confirming that he was only unconscious a relieved sigh escaped from his mouth. He took a deep puff from his cigarette and looked at the scattering clouds. He then ordered the group. _"take Naruto to the hospital, he was probably hit by a thunderbolt and needs immediate medical attention."_

Hearing this a shinobi picked Naruto up and left with a shunshin.

After investigating the surrounding and not being able to find anything suspicious Asuma ordered the group to return, before leaving he took a last look toward the sky and thought to himself _"thunderclouds in mid-summer, strange."_

And with that, he also sunshined back to Konoha.

…..

**[Hokage Tower]**

Asuma just finished his report to the Third Hokage (Hiruzen Sarutobi).

_"Is Naruto hurt" _asked Sarutobi.

_"No, he is fine, just unconscious from the shock"_ answered Asuma. Sarutobi nodded hearing this and said, _"Since he is fine, there is no need for further investigation, your mission is over"._

Hearing this Asuma left and Saurobi was left alone except for the Anbu guards who were hidden in the shadows. He stood up and neared to the window with a smoking pipe in his mouth. He then looked at his village and tired sigh came out of his mouth _"I am too old for this shit."_

…..

**[Naruto's Mindscape]**

Naruto's soul was on the floor in an unconscious state and currently, it was immersed in a rainbow colour light. Kyuubi who was behind the bars was looking at Naruto with a frown on his face.

Not long after Naruto opened his eyes with a look of shock on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**[Earth]**

Ray and his friends Emma and John just reached at the top of a mountain after hard climbing.

_"We finally made it, huh! it sure was a tough climb." _Ray said to his friends. "_yup, it sure was." _John replied.

_"Hey guys, I am kinda hungry after all that, when are we gonna eat." _Emma asked. "_now that you mention it, I am hungry too, let's make something now." _Said john while patting his stomach.

_"Food is fine but first, we need to set up our tent since it seems like it is going to rain soon". _Just as ray said this, water drops start to fall down from the stormy clouds."_Guys let's hurry up" _commanded Ray.

…..

**[Later, inside tent]**

_"It sure was a heavy downpour this time. We need to be very careful while returning." _Said John, Ray and Emma nodded their head in agreement.

Emma suddenly stood up and headed out of the tent. Seeing this Ray asks. "_hey! where are you going?"_

_"going to pee will be back in a sec" _she replied. Ray nodded and took out his I-Phone and opened the folder which contains his favourite anime. 'Naruto'

Seeing Ray looking at his iPhone with a smug look, John asked. "_again watching that childish show?"_ Hearing this ray gave John a side glance and said "_to some, it may be childish but it contains a very important lesson" _said Ray. "_Oh yay, and what is that,_" asked John. Hearing this Ray replied with a smile "_the message is, that a world is not governed by morals or ethics instead, it is run by power. With enough power, you can protect those who are precious to you and with enough power you may even conquer the world, we humans believe that Gods are omnipotent, omniscient, omnipresent and just but that is not the reason we respect and fear them, it is because they are way more powerful than us_" saying this Ray went back watching 'Naruto'.

John frowned hearing this and just as he was about to ask for an explanation 'aaahhh!' a scream cut through the calmness of the cloudy night.

Hearing the scream they knew it was Emma's. their faces went pale realizing something bad must have happened. They dash out toward the direction of the scream.

Soon they reached a sharp slope and saw a pair of sliding marks on the soil and understood that Emma must have slipped down due to wet soil. They followed the sliding marks which led them to the corner of the slope, from the edge they look down and saw Emma stuck in between two big rocks.

Realizing the seriousness of the situation Ray decided to act quickly. He asked John to go back and get a rope, John soon returned with a rope.

Ray tied one end of the rope to his waist and went down while John was holding the other end and as he went down the rain starts to pour down again. Seeing this their expression took a turn for the worst.

Moments later Ray reached Emma's location. First, he untied himself and then tied the rope around Emma's waist and shouted "_John! Pull her up."_

John started pulling with all his might and just as Emma reached the top. The wind starts to blow faster.

John looked down and drop the rope again but before the rope could reach ray, the stones on which Ray was putting all his weight starts to lose their grip, realizing this a bad feeling took birth in his heart and just as the rope was about to reach him the bounder under him lose their grip completely and crashed down. Ray tried to jump and hold the rope but was unable to and fall down along with the big boulder.

_aaahhh!_

_"RAY!"_

...

Ray lost all hopes to live and a bitter expression appeared on his face. As he was falling down. he thought about his last words to John about power. He smiled remembering them and shouted to the heaven. _"haha, you Gods must be amused seeing this huh, well if I will have a next life, I will become the most powerful existence in the world even more powerful than you so-called fucking Gods"_ just as he said this thunder rang through the sky and from deep inside the clouds a rainbow colour thunder struck down and hit Ray and he knew no more.

…..

**[Naruto's mindscape]**

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and a confused look appears on his face. "_what are these strange memories?"_ currently Naruto was seeing memories which were completely foreign to him and just as he finished seeing them he heard a sound in his head.

**[Rebooting system... reboot complete... processing... found two souls ... fusing them...fusion completion 20%...50%...70%... 100%... fusion complete]**.

Hearing the strange voice Naruto was about to freak out but a sudden pain in his head stopped him and he lost his consciousness.

After some time he again opened his eyes and this time there was a shocked expression on his face._ "what the fuck, is this for real, I am in fucking shinobi world and on top of that in Naruto's body"._ Realizing that he did not die and somehow possessed Naruto's body a strange feeling took birth in his heart.

**[Host's and Naruto's soul has been fused, the host's soul was nourished by heavenly lightning and has transcended the realm of mortals. since host's soul was stronger than Naruto's, host has acquired the commanding position.]**

_"what in the hell! Who are you?" _asked Ray.

**[This is IOS infinity. Your phone's IOS was modified by the heavenly lightning, and has transmigrated to Naruto's world along with host's soul]**

Huh!

A shocked expression appeared on his face. but he forcefully calmed himself down and asked the question which was bothering him._ "so infinity, did I consume Naruto's soul"._

**[No, host has not consumed Naruto's soul. Instead, consciousness, memories, feelings and emotions of yours and Naruto's souls have been fused together]**

_"But I am not feeling any foreign emotions." _asked Ray.

**[It should be starting soon.]**

Just as system said this a sudden pain surged in his head and the emotions of happiness and pain, feelings of joy and hatred which Naruto has gone through started to fuse with his consciousness and during this process he again lost his consciousness.

Not long after he again opened his eyes and this time his eyes were completely clear with a look understanding and certain degree of hardness in them. "_so now, I am Naruto and Naruto is me huh"._ Said Ray or should we call him Naruto Uzumaki.

**[Yes, host]**

realizing this a happy yet serious expression appeared on his face but soon it went a little pale as he realized where he currently was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Bleach or any of their character. Their credit goes to their respective creators.

**A/N: **Just to make it clear, Naruto in front of others will remain a happy child although not downright idiotic like he was in canon. He will only show his cold self when the situation calls or when Hinata is in danger. And with that, I announce that pairing will be Naruto and Hinata. This story is not a harem one.

And I made a minor change in 1st chapter.

**[Naruto's mindscape]**

Realization dawned upon him as he realized that he was in his mindscape, he looked up at the huge cage from which monstrous blood-red eyes were staring down at him.

Due to the darkness, only the eyes were visible but he could still make out the faint outline of a huge fox's body with nine tails and just as he was about to say something a massive killing intent came crashing on him.

Naruto was a little scared.

Seeing this Kyuubi frowned, normally humans are scared shitless in his presence. He increased his killing intent but Naruto's expression became even calmer. Kyuubi was shocked by this.

Well, what can you expect from a person who has already died once. Having already experienced death he was already somewhat immune to killing intent and having his soul baptized by the divine lightning, Kyuubi's intent didn't affect him that much.

The staredown continued until Kyuubi got frustrated and asked. "_brat, what in the hell was that rainbow light on your consciousness just now?"_

Realizing that Kyuubi is not able to access his memories, Naruto decided to play along and questioned:_ "who are you and where in the hell I am?"_

...

While questioning Kyuubi, Naruto tried to exit his mindscape but was unable to.

"_Infinity what is happening, why can't I exit my mind."_ Naruto

**[Host your soul is still fusing with your new body, it will still take some time for you to consciously control your body.]**

"_Shit, can you do something about it, Kyuubi's presence might not affect me that much but I don't want to be here, at least not until I have a plan to deal with him,_" said Naruto.

**[System can get host out of here but it will take around 1 minute for me to kick start your brain]**

"Do it then"

**[Initiating consciousness awakening]**

...

_"Brat, we are inside your mindscape and as you have already guessed I am the Kyuubi no Youko, the strongest of the nine bijjus." Answered Kyuubi._

Even though he knew all this, he still showed a slightly shocked expression To play along.

_"WHAT! You are inside me?"_

_"Now enough with your shit, tell me what in the hell was that light. I have never felt anything like that before it had divine characteristics in it and seems like the bindings seals which were on your mind and body were forcefully shattered."_

He frowned hearing about the binding seals and since only Kyuubi could answer the questions he asked. "_What bindings seals are you talking about_?" Kyuubi smirked hearing this and replied, "_Well it is as I said your body's and mind's potential was intentionally sealed after I was sealed inside you._" To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Now things were becoming more clear to him. he finally understood why the son of two of the most powerful shinobi's in the history of this world was a dead-last. Why even after training so hard he was the weakest of his class. Realizing all this that someone was controlling his life from the shadows a cold look appeared in his eyes.

With an icy glare, he raised his head and looked at the Kyuubi and asked: _"Do you know who put those seals on me?" _

_"Well, I would have known if this damned seal was not blocking my consciousness" _Kyuubi roared with hatred in his voice. Naruto looked at Kyuubi for a moment and seeing that it was telling truth he let go for the time being.

He then started to look around in his mindscape, it was no wonder that after facing so much hatred and torture his mind was in such a state but it will stop now he will not let others control him anymore. As he was thinking about changing the look of his mindscape he heard Kyuubi's sinister voice _"You still haven't answered my question what was that divine lightning."_

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi for a moment and answered with a made-up story. "_I am not sure, I found an ancient-looking scroll in the mountains and when I opened it, the scroll emitted a strange rainbow colour light and after that, I lost my consciousness and when I woke up I was here." _Said Naruto.

All the tailed beasts were born with a special ability unique to them and in case of Kyuubi, he can sense a person's emotion and tell whether they are lying or not.

And right now the brat in front of him just lied. He became ferocious and asks Naruto.

_"Brat, stop lying to me or I will kill you right away but since you are here and are aware of my presence, remove that seal on the bars. If you do it I will grant you unimaginable power with which you can kill the person that put those binding seals on you." _Said Kyuubi.

While saying all this Kyuubi launched a Genjutsu to affect Naruto's mentality.

Naruto's vision suddenly becomes hazy and he starts to walk toward the seal.

Seeing this, an excited expression appeared on Kyuubi's face, he stood up and walk toward the bars. But unknown to him Naruto was just playing along to keep the image. His soul was too strong for such genjutsus to work on him, currently, Naruto was smiling inwardly while hearing the countdown and as he was about to remove the seal he stopped and looked at Kyuubi with a smile on his face. _"Well Kyuubi next time ask me nicely and I might help you". _Realizing that his genjutsu has failed Kyuubi growled and tried to attack Naruto. But before his claws could reach him Naruto heard it.

**[Consciousness awakening 3..2..1...Beep]**

Naruto felt a slight tremor in his mind and his consciousness left his mindscape.

"Damn you Bastard" Roared Kyuubi in rage.

….

**[Konoha Hospital]**

_"Phew! that was a close call." _Naruto mumbled to himself.

He was happy that he made it out safely. As he was taking in his surrounding he heard a familiar yet unfamiliar voice.

_"Naruto, are you feeling well. You had me there worried for a moment." _Asked a worried Iruka.

Looking toward the source he saw a man in his twenties, who had a horizontal scar on his nose, realizing that it was Iruka a small smile appeared on his face. Knowing that Iruka is one of the few people who is kind to him and does not hate him like others, he said.

_"I am fine sensei, just feeling a little sour. So do you know how long I was out." _Asked naruto. _"if I am not wrong it has been around 10 hours." _Iruka answered.

_"What! That long."_

_"Yes, when I heard that you got struck by a lightning bolt, I was quite worried." _Knowing that Iruka has only goodwill toward him he answered with a cheeky smile. "_Sorry for making you worried sensei, but a single lightning bolt can't 'kill' me, after all, I am going to be Hokage one day."_

Seeing that Naruto was still himself a smile appeared on Iruka's face and he let go of his worries and since he still had some papers to check he decided to leave.

_"Since you are fine, I will be taking my leave but remember not to miss tomorrow's class."_ Said Iruka. "_hai, sensei." _Replied Naruto.

After Iruka left, Naruto's disposition changed and his trademark smirk disappeared and he started thinking about what he should do from now on. he can't show his changed personality at least not until he is graduated because if he does then the person who put those binding seals on him might take critical measures. But he also can't just be a dead-last. So, the only option is lest for him to train in secret and hide his true power and knowledge.

And he must also become friends with Hinata, as she is the only one in his generation who truly loves and cares for him. then there are those who he somewhat cares like Sarutobi and Ichiraku duo and the one who become his allies in the future.

Although he can't change the whole timeline, he will still try to save the life of those who care for him, like Third Hokage and others.

But before all that, the first thing I need to do is increase my strength.

From the memories, he knew that he had 1year to prepare before the beginning of the timeline.

While he was thinking all this a nurse approaches him with a cold look on her face.

Seeing the cold look he suddenly became conscious about his identity as a jinchuriki and the way people treats him. Suddenly he was bombarded by the misery and torture original Naruto went through in his life. Feeling the pain in his soul his looks became cold and he stared back at her with an icy glare.

The nurse looks at him with a disgusted gaze and just as she made eye contact with him a cold shiver went down her spine and she became a little apprehensive. She averted her eyes and spoke in a slightly dishevelled tone.

_"your body is perfect health and you can leave anytime you want." _Saying this she hurriedly left. Seeing this a cold smirk appeared on Naruto's face and he sighed.

After a couple of hours, he left the hospital and decided to go to Ichiraku ramen. Entering in the Ramen stand he ordered.

_"Boss, one pork meat ramen, please" _Said Naruto_._

_"ha-ha here is our number one customer, one extra pork meat ramen coming right up."_

After 2 minutes Naruto got his ramen and as he tasted it his eyes started to shine.

_"boss, it is really good."_

Hearing this Teuchi laughed.

Naruto gulped down the whole bowl and a satisfied grin appears on his face.

After finishing food he thanked Teuchi and went home, while he was going back he started thinking about how he can increase his strength. Well, the academy is out of question because except Iruka every other teacher hates him and he does not have the money to buy ninjutsu scrolls so the only place that is left for him is the public library but they will not allow him access for obvious reasons.

But he has a solution to this problem. Since can do solid transformation he will take complete benefit of it._"_

…..

**[Next Day]**

**[Naruto's apartment]**

Naruto opened his eyes he looked around with a confused look not realising where he was. Then realisation dawned upon him and he realised he was in Shinobi world.

And with thought he got out of his bed to start his morning routine which includes body strengthing exercises and taijutsu training. With a quick trip to the toilet, he left the apartment and went to his usual training spot and started doing push-ups, sit-ups and so on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

6:00 AM

He got out of his bed to start his morning routine which includes body strengthing exercises and taijutsu training. With a quick trip to the toilet, he left his apartment and went to his usual training spot and started doing push-ups, sit-ups and so on.

After 1 hour he was done with his workout. So, he sat down and started thinking of what he should do from now on.

Currently, he can only perform two of three basic academy jutsus and … Shit! That's all he knows. He knows no Genjutsus, Kenjutsus, Fuinjutsus and has no Taijutsu style.

'Hmm, seems like those Seals messed me up big time.'

To become strong, he will first need to work on the basics. He can get basics of all the above fields from Shinobi market and Public library. As for the advance stuff, he will ask Hokage about it.

He will first learn techniques which are more practical Such as 'Body flicker Technique' which is a D-Rank Jutsu.

He decided to start his training with Chakra control exercises such as tree climbing and water walking, after that he will focus on his taijutsu and body conditioning, he might also visit Gai Sensei to get pointers and probably a suitable Taijutsu style.

While working on these I can parallelly work on Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu as well.

'Looks good so far'

And thus begin his training montage, in the morning he will do his Chakra control and Taijutsu training, then at 9:30 he will go to ninja academy, then in the evening he will work on his Ninjutsu and before going to bed he will work on his Fuinjutsu.

After all this he went back to his apartment, took a shower and put on his hideous orange jumpsuit 'I really, need new clothes' mumbling this he left for the academy.

[Ninja Academy]

He reached the academy in 10 minutes and found an empty classroom. 'seems, like I came too early' muttering this he went to his usual seat and sat down.

Around 20 minutes later others started to arrive.

He noticed Shikamaru, Ino and Choji arriving. Shikamaru like a typical Nara was in his usual lazy self but he could see a calculative look in his eyes. Choji was eating his chips and Ino was lecturing both Shikamaru and Choji about their lazy behaviour and that they should learn something from Sasuke.

Looking at Naruto a surprised look appeared on Shikamaru's face.

"Hey Naruto you are on time today, did you hit your head or something?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto gave him a side glance and said with a smile "you are right on point Shikamaru, I did hit my head last evening, which seems to have tightened some screws in my mind but you seem to be as lazy as ever". Hearing this Ino and Choji laughed while lines appeared on Shikamaru's forehead but his eyes were still calm. Moments later he again became lazy and muttered to himself "troublesome blonde!" after that the trio went back to their seats.

Moments later Kiba, Shino and Hinata arrived. Kiba was surprised to see that Naruto was not late. Shino gave him an investigative look. He then looked at Hinata who was peeking at him, just as their eyes met her face became red and she shyly took her seat, he smiled seeing her behaviour.

And at last, a brooding Sasuke came in with his mob of fangirls following him entered. from this group, Naruto could only recognize Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke looked at the empty seat beside Naruto and with a sneer sat down. Seeing Sasuke sitting with the dead-last Sakura screamed "Naruto! Move your ass, I want to sit with Sasuke-Kun"

Looking at her a warm feeling appears in his heart probably remnant emotion of previous Naruto but after hearing what she said that feeling disappeared. He looked at her indifferently and then looked at Sasuke who was looking at him with sneer and haughty look on his face.

Not wanting to deal with this shit, he shook his head and with a sigh, he left his seat. Sakura was somewhat shocked seeing Naruto's indifferent behaviour but did not put much thought into it and sat beside Sasuke with a smug look on her face.

Noticing that there were no empty seats in the front row he went back and sat down on the last bench.

A couple of minutes later Iruka arrived and started his class. Since it was his first-class after being transmigrated. he was looking forward to learn more about the Shinobi ways.

Seeing Naruto's behaviour Iruka smiled and resumed his class. After 10 minutes Naruto was still paying attention, so he decided to ask him a question. "Naruto tell me what is a Kekkei Genkai?"

If Naruto was surprised hearing this, he didn't show it on his face. He could babble all about Kekkei Genkai but decided not to explain too much and gave a simple answer "Kekkei Genkai are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. They can be divided into three main categories which are Dojutsu, elemental manipulation Kekkei Genkai and Body related Kekkei Genkai" (A/N: he will not show his true self but he will not embarrass himself either)

Everyone in the room was slightly shocked but they soon resumed what they were doing and Naruto sat down while ignoring other's expression.

'Seems like that lightning bolt did some good for him' thought Iruka.

'no matter what, I will always be ahead of that Dead last' sneered Sasuke

'OH MY GOD! Sasuke Kun looks so cool' dreamed Sakura

'Hmm, my Barbeque chips are almost finished, I should ask father to buy 10,000 more packets ' thought Choji

'Troublesome' You know who is this

'Damn! I should have come with Sasuke- Kun now that big-forehead is sitting with her Sasuke-Kun' murmured Ino.

'Oh Naruto-Kun you look so handsome while answering, I should have bought a camera' blushed Hinata.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As soon as the classes were over Naruto left the room to his next destination 'Konoha Library'. While walking out, he crossed paths with Kiba and his gang. Noticing Naruto Kiba asked, "Hey Naruto wanna come and prank Iruka Sensei?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and replied, "Sorry Kiba I have some work to do, see you later." Kiba was shocked hearing that Naruto of all people don,t wanna prank.

…..

**[Konoha Library]**

After 10 minutes Naruto was looking at the library in the distance. He first went to a nearby ally and transformed himself into a civilian academy student with ordinary features.

He now has Black hair and brown eyes with an average build. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black civilian pants. Checking himself one last time he entered the library. The first thing he felt was a Chakra barrier on the front door which is supposed to cancel normal transformation or illusions. But since his transformation was solid he entered without being discovered.

Konoha Library is a three-story building. The civilians and academy students are allowed only on the ground floor since it contains books related to history, geography, law, E and Some D-rank Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and fuinjutsu. It also contains basic kenjutsu and Taijutsu training manuals.

The first floor contains several C-rank jutsus that can only be accessed by Genin and Chunins. The second floor is guarded by 2 Chunins and contain B-rank Techniques for Chunins and jounins.

His current goal was to get D and E rank Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu manuals to fulfil his training routine.

…..

On the front desk, there was a stern-looking old woman with a vertical scar on her left eye. She was probably a retired Shinobi. He walked toward her and asked "Excuse me, mam"

"What is it," she asked. "where can I find Ninjutsu scrolls," he asked,

"Go straight then turn left to the third shelf" he thanked her and left. Reaching there he looked at the shelf, there were hundreds of techniques there. Almost all of them were non-attribute techniques with some exception. He then scanned the shelf and found what he was looking for the 'Body Flicker Technique'. This technique made Shisui Uchiha one of the most powerful Shinobi of his time.

He then reached out to take the scroll and just as he did.

**[Beep… Would host like to learn this technique.]**

'Fuc*, do not scare me like that' screamed Naruto in his head. He then remembered what he just heard 'and explain what you just said'

**[Beep… host, the system can absorb knowledge from the outside world as long as the subject that contains the knowledge is in contact with you.]**

'Well … That's convenient, my life just became a whole lot easier' Naruto thought to himself with a small smile on his face.

"So, Infinity will I be able to master the ability that you copy instantly." He asked with hope

**[ $&* Beep … No host will need to train his body and mind to master the techniques. The system can only copy the information and store them in the database which you can later access]**

Naruto sighed hearing this but didn't get discouraged, right now he has a great opportunity to copy thousands of techniques without attracting anyone's attention and this ability is a perfect tool to gather information. With this, my Fuinjutsu ability will also increase exponentially.

"Infinity start copying" Saying this Naruto again touched the book and with a slight tingle in his hand, the book was copied. He then proceeded to copy all the remaining techniques. When he was done with the Ninjutsu, he moved to Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu and so on.

He ended up copying the entire ground floor including History, Geography and Konoha Laws. Even after absorbing all this information, his mind was not being overwhelmed because the info. Was being stored in the System's database and not his mind.

After copying the last shelf. He noticed an open door at the back corner of the room. He moved toward it and found stairs going down to what seems to be a basement. Curiosity overtook him and he climbed down. It was pitch dark there, after looking around for a while he found the light button and switched it on.

For a moment he was blinded by the sudden brightness after his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked around and a slightly shocked look appeared on his face which soon turned into a full-blown grin. There in front of his eyes were rows upon rows of old and worn-out books.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For a moment he was blinded by the sudden brightness after his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked around and a slightly shocked look appeared on his face which soon turned into a full-blown grin. There in front of his eyes were rows upon rows of old and worn-out books.

Two signs were hanging from the ceiling on either side of the room. The one on the right reads 'Old Edition Books' and the one the left reads 'Incomplete techniques'. The latter one especially excited him.

The old books will help me in gaining knowledge about the things that have been banned by either by Hokage or the civilian council. You see when Sarutobi took the mantle of Hokage for the second time, he gave too much power to the civilian council and they in their greed lower the standards of education in the academy by removing essential subjects like Iryojutsu and so on.

And as for the Incomplete techniques, he can probably make something out of them with Infinity's help.

Naruto then first approach the left section and started copying the Sh*t out of everything. When he was done he asked "Infinity precess the techniques you just copied and tell me if there is anything useful"

**[Beep … Scanning … Scan Complete, host currently there are only 2 techniques that have the potential to become one of the strongest techniques in the world]**

'Hmm, tell me about them' he enquired.

**[The first technique is called the 'Soul Force Impulse', unlike normal techniques that use Chakra which is a mixture of physical and spiritual energy. The 'Soul Force Impulse' uses a special type of energy called soul force which is created when you mix your physical, Spiritual, Soul energy]**

'Infinity do you any info. on Soul energy and how to access it because as far as I know there was no mention of this in the canon.'

**[Host as its name suggests it is the energy present inside the soul of a living being. In most world/realities it remains in a dormant state. Which includes Elemental nations as well. An exception of this would be the Bleach world where Soul energy is known as Spiritual pressure or reiatsu.]**

**[If you wish to unlock your soul energy to create Soul force, you will need to follow the meditation and breathing exercises mentioned in the scrool]**

He was shocked hearing all this, here he has a technique which will probably become his strongest trump card.

"Explain it in detail, what are its requirements and if there are any side effects"

**[There are only two requirements, first, you will need to unlock the soul energy through meditation and breathing exercises. Second, you must have an extremely strong physical body**.]

**[You must have a strong physique because the moment you will combine the three energies, a chain reaction will happen inside your body, which will put a lot of strain on your muscles and bones. This technique is similar to Might Gai's 'Eight inner Gates' in terms of power output.]**

'Sh*t, this is awesome' he muttered to himself, then he realised something and asked "Infinity, if it is such a powerful technique then why it's in the Library's Basement?'

**[Host that would be because it is incomplete, from the information given in the scroll you will only be able to go as far as the second impulse. After that, the Soul Force flow pattern will malfunction and your body will explode]**

He sweatdropped hearing this and asked "Is there any way to complete this technique"

**[System can complete this technique as long host can provide high-level Information regarding, Taijutsu, Chakra Flow and Soul energy]**

"That is reasonable, what about the second technique that you mentioned"

**[The second one is called Futon: God of war, it was not originally present in the library. I processed all the jutsus related to wind style and compiled a technique for you.]**

**[To master this technique, you will first need to master 'wind nature transformation' because 'Futon: God of War' is a pure nature manipulation based technique. And since it is an amalgamation of hundreds of Futon jutsus, it is very versatile.]**

Naruto grinned hearing all this, he still couldn't believe his luck. If he can master these two techniques, he will probably become on the strongest person in the entire elemental nation.

While he was thinking all this he approached the right section and started copying the 'old books'. After he was done copying all of them he decided to leave. He climbed up the stairs and looked around, seeing no-one near the Basement door, he quietly slipped back into the main room and then left the library.

Coming out he took a large breath of fresh air. He then took out his wallet and checked its content. Seeing that he has enough money he decided to do some shopping.

**A/N: Chapter 7 is on my Patre*n page if you are interested you can check it out**

**patre*n.c0m /MohitGOD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**[Konoha market]**

He reached the market within 10 minutes. he then looked around and saw all sorts of stores ranging from civilian to shinobi. Since he desperately wanted to get rid of his horrible orange jumpsuits. He first decided to go to a civilian clothing store. (A/N: you can't wear ninja outfit all the time, it would be very uncomfortable). He entered the biggest store in the market that has a 25% discount sticker on the glass window.

Entering the store he greeted the owner who was on the cash counter. Looking at the man, Naruto realized the owner was one of the bastards who used to throw him out of the store. He didn't react and continued to shop.

He first picked some T-shirt of Black, White and blue colour. He then bought 4 black cargo pants and 4 pyjamas. In the end, he approached the most important section of the store and looked at the underwears on the show. There were Briefs, Trunks, jockstraps, boxers, thongs and strings. Looking at them he slightly blushed and thought 'I wonder, what will Hinata like' (A/N: now he has done it.)

…**..**

**[Hyuuga Compund]**

Hinata who was arranging her cupboard suddenly stood up with a start and took out a wooden box which was completely covered in seals to stop Byakugan's power from a hidden compartment in the cupboard. She then unseals it and took out a picture with a blush on her face. in the photo, there was Naruto only in his trunks.

Light steam then started to come out of her head and she muttered 'Oh! Naruto Kun, Boxers Hide too much of your real self, thongs or strings would have been much better. And if there is no clothing to hide your _, it would have been perfect' and with a nosebleed, she fainted.

…**..**

**[Back to Konoha market]**

'What is happening, why do I have a sudden urge to buy thongs and strings' Naruto screamed in his mind. He then calmed himself down and with a twitch, bought 2 trunks, 1 boxer… 1 thong and 1 string.

After he was done, he approached the owner and placed the clothing on the counter. The owner smirked seeing the amount of clothing, he then noticed the strings and looked at the transformed Naruto but didn't say anything and computed the total amount. "Your total is 50000 Ryo (A/N: roughly 100 USD) kid". Naruto frowned. It was a little higher then he thought but he didn't mind and paid the amount.

Now he has around 150 dollars left of his savings.

He then left the shop and decided to go to an accessories store. There bought a tiffin set and a water bottle for the academy. After that, he bought toiletries for hygiene and a small toolset to do some repairs at his apartment.

It was getting a little difficult for him to walk with so many things.

'Well, I should get some storage scrolls' he muttered to himself and went to a decent looking shinobi shop.

Just as he entered the shop he again felt the presence of anti-transformation seals. But since his transformation was solid he passed them seals without being detected.

He then went to the owner and bought 3 storage scrolls. He stored his clothing in one and other things in the second scrolls. He left the last one empty for his food supplies. (A/N: he will buy his shinobi gear later since there is still 10 months left for his 3rd attempt in the graduation ceremony.) he also bought a pair of adjustable leg weights to train 'Body Flickr Technique'.

Leaving the shinobi store, Naruto went to the food market which was adjacent to the general market. And bought food enough to last him till the end of this month. He bought fruits, vegetables, bread, drinks, spices and packaged meat. He then sealed them in the third scroll.

After he was done with the shopping, he decided to return to his apartment to sort out Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu manuals he copied from the library.

…..

Before reaching his apartments he went to an empty ally and transformed back to his real self.

Entering his apartment he first changed into his new clothes, he now wore a white T-shirt with black cargo pants. He then arranged the stuff he just bought to their rightful places. After he was done he looked at the pile of orange monstrosities that were his old clothing. He smirked and sealed all his jumpsuits along with his newly bought Leg weights into the now empty scroll and left for the training ground with an apple in his hand to begin his Ninjutsu training.

…**..**

**[Abandoned Training Ground]**

It was around 5:00 in the evening when Naruto entered the training ground. He first went to an empty barrel in the corner and dumped all his jumpsuits and light them on fire. He watched them burn with a slight smile on his face. after they turned to ashes he sighed and decided to start his training.

**A/N: 2 advance chapters are on Patre0n. so. if you are interested do check them out.**

**patre0n.c0m/MohitGOD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**[Abandoned Training Ground]**

After he was done burning his old jumpsuits. Naruto decided to start his Ninjutsu training. He first took out his new weights and strapped them on his legs. The very first Jutsu that he decided to learn was 'Body Flicker Technique' which in future will help him in a dire situation.

He was using weights because he wanted to push his body to the very limit and even though the weight will make it harder for him train but nothing great is achieved without pushing your body and mind to their threshold. Apart from that, the weights will also help him in strengthening his lower body muscles.

…..

"Infinity, explain the procedure for training Body Flicker Technique," asked Naruto

**[Host, Body Flicker Technique is a general-purpose D-Rank Jutsu which is used to travel short to long distances at an incredibly high speed. To perform it, you will first need to channel your chakra into your legs while simultaneously creating a small amount of smoke to hide your slight movements.]**

**[Host is first suggested to sprint around while channelling Chakra in your legs. When you get comfortable with the process you should increase the weights to push your body and chakra flow to its limit. After that to perform Body Flicker Technique makes a tiger hand seal and channel your chakra with a high concentration in short impulses.]**

'Well it sounds simple enough' thought Naruto and then started running around the training ground. While running he channelled his chakra into his legs and just as he did his speed increased 3 folds. He almost fell due to the sudden change in momentum.

He continued to run for around 20 minutes (A/N: Hail Uzumaki bloodline for monstrous stamina). After that, he stopped to catch his slightly hurried breath.

After that, he adjusted the weights and continued to run.

…..

**1 hour later**

Naruto finally stopped and fell on his knees due to exhaustion. His weights were around 20 kg each, so a total of extra 40 kg were on his body. (A/N: a little overboard I know)

Minutes later he stood up and decided to try the actual technique. He positioned his hands in a tiger seal and channelled a concentrated chakra pulse to his legs.

**_"Bang"_**

He disappeared with a puff of smoke from where he was standing. And crashed right into a tree on the other side of the training ground.

'Damn! that fuck*ng hurts, I should be more careful with how much chakra I channel' muttered Naruto. He then slowly stood up and again formed a tiger seal and channelled half the chakra then his last try. And

**_"Whoosh"_**

He disappeared and reappeared at the centre of the ground. 'Haha nice, let's try it a few more times.'

He repeated the process a few more times after he was satisfied with his progress he decided to end his Ninjutsu training for the day. As it was already 6:30 he decided to return.

Just as he took another step his legs gave in and he fell, 'aarrgghh, sh*t it is like leg day at the gym all over again'. Sometime later the pain subsided a little, he then stood up and walked back to his apartment.

…..

**[Naruto's Apartment]**

He first took a cold shower, then changed into a comfortable Pyjama and T-shirt. After that Naruto entered the kitchen and started preparing his dinner.

…..

**[8:00 P.M.]**

After dinner, Naruto went to his desk and asked. "Infinity can you transfer information from your database to my mind?"

**[Beep … host system can transfer the information to your mind, but if the amount of data being transferred is too much, you will suffer brain damage].**

He sweatdropped hearing this and ask "And how much is too much, Infinity?"

**[For example, if you want to transfer all the knowledge in my database, your head will explode like a watermelon stuck between a women's thigs (A/N: the Fu*k am I writing), same goes for the information about an entire subject but if it is a single chapter of a subject it will only cause a slight headache.]**

'Well, that's an interesting analogy' thought Naruto with a slight twitch on his brows. "that's fine it is not like I can instantly master Fuinjutsu. Infinity transfer the first chapter about Fuinjutsu basics"

**[Initiating transfer]**

He then felt a sharp pain in his hippocampus which disappeared moments later. Soon information related to Caligraphy filled his mind. Information about lettering, phonography, penmanship, Chirography and so on. swirled around his mind. Naruto shook his head to clear his mind a little and started practising Caligraphy in an empty book.

Practising Caligraphy was like learning a completely new language. It was quite difficult though, there were over two hundred letters and symbols each made with a unique brushstroke, each having different functions and properties. Then there were runes and lines which are used to connect different symbols and letters to combine their functionality.

…..

**[11:00 P.M.]**

He was so engrossed in his work, he didn't notice the passing of time. Finally, after three hours his hand were aching, so he decided to stop. He looked at his messy work and thought 'well, it is gonna take a lot of work to even master the basics. No wonder there are so few Fuinjutsu masters in the Elemental nation'.

He then stood up, took a trip to the toilet and then went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**[Naruto's Apartment] 5:00 A.M.**

"_**Beep" "Beep"**_

"_**Beep" "Beep"**_

Naruto woke up with a groan, he looked at his alarm clock and with a sigh switched it off. 'it is gonna take a while to get used to this new schedule' then with a yawn he stood up and stretched. After taking care of his morning needs he left his apartment to start training.

The first thing on his list was Chakra control. After 10 minutes of Jog, he reached the training ground and did some intense warmup exercise.

He then approached the biggest tree near him to practise 'Tree Climbing Chakra control technique'. After calming himself down he focused his Chakra at the sole of his feet, then with a start he ran toward the tree and tried to climb but after three steps.

"_**Crack"**_

The bark exploded under his feet and he fell, to avoid impact he flipped midair and landed on his feet. He tried again with less chakra, this time he reached 6 steps. Sighing he continued his training.

20 minutes later it was getting a little dull repeating the same task again and again. 'Sigh, I miss Shakira, Adele and Imagine Dragons, it would have been nice to train while listening to Radioactive (Imagine Dragon)' just as he thought about this.

**[Playing Radioactive by Imagine dragons.]**

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**Whoa**

**I'm waking up to ash and dust**

**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**

**I'm breathing in the chemicals**

…

"Holy sh*t, you can play music," asked a completely shocked Naruto. He couldn't believe his luck. He finally has something to remember his previous world.

**[Of Course, I can do such menial tasks, I am IOS afterall]**

Naruto sniggered hearing this and continued his training with new vigour. (A/N: I have an android and I know I am walking a dangerous path.)

After 30 minutes he was halfway through the tree. Satisfied with his progress he started his Taijutsu training. He followed the Saitama training routine of 100 Push-ups, 100 Sit-ups, 100 Squats and 10 km run.

…..

After completing his strength exercise, he started his 10 km run with weights and chakra. In the end, he did some shadow boxing and kicking.

By 8:00 A.M. he was completely exhausted, after resting for a few minutes he left for his apartment.

…..

**[Naruto's Apartment]**

Reaching home he first took a shower and then made a sandwich for his breakfast. After that, he started preparing his lunch, while cooking, a thought suddenly struck him and he smirked.

20 minutes later he cleaned the kitchen and packed his bags, he then switched off the fan and left for the market.

…..

**[Konoha Market]**

Coming out of an empty ally, a transformed Naruto entered the bakery and looked around, there all sorts of bread and sweets, he looked around and found what he was looking for. He approached the owner and bought some cinnamon rolls, which if he was not wrong were Hinata's favourite. Leaving the shop he transformed back and left for the academy.

…..

**[Shinobi Academy]**

Entering the class he noticed it was already half-filled. He looked around and saw Hinata sitting on the last bench. Their eyes met and she blushed, he smiled seeing this and approach her seat.

**[Hinata POV]**

Noticing that someone just entered she looked up and saw it was 'her' Naruto-Kun. Their eyes met and she blushed. 'Oh! My God he is looking at me'. She then noticed 'her' Naruto-Kun was dressed differently. He was wearing a black T-Shirt and blue cargo pants. Realizing how handsome he looks she became completely red.

Noticing that Naruto was coming toward her she panicked.

He soon reached her seat and spoke. "Good Morning, Hinata-Chan"

'h..he called me Hinata C..Chan' she thought while noticing he was still looking at her with a smile.

"Go...Good Morning Na...Naruto Kun" she greeted him back with a stutter.

"Can I sit with you Hinata Chan?" he asked. Hearing him she nodded not trusting her voice.

Nodding, he sat down beside her. For a moment there was an awkward silence between them.

**[Naruto POV]**

The silence was getting to him. (A/N: Damn, now I am remembering my first crush.) he then looked at her and called out her name "Hinata-Chan". Hearing him she looked up and he got lost in her endless White and lavender eyes.

…..

They kept staring at each other not noticing that everyone was looking at them with wide eyes. They finally snapped out of their trance and blushed. He then noticed steam coming out of Hinata's head, he got worried and touched her forehead. "Hinata chan, are you ok."

Hinata couldn't take it anymore and she fainted right on the spot. Seeing this he sighed with a chuckle. 'should be more careful in future.' He then shook his head and decided to wait for her to regain her bearing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**[Konoha academy]**

10 minutes later Hinata regained her consciousness, she shook her head and noticed Naruto Sitting beside her. Seeing him she blushed. 'it was not a dream, I am sitting together with Naruto-Kun … Oh my God, he saw fainting now he will think of me like a weirdo' she lamented with sadness in her heart.

"Hinata chan," said Naruto. Hearing him she looked up and saw a radiant smile on his face. "Are you okay, you fainted there for a while, do you need me to accompany you to the infirmary". Hearing his concerned voice she felt happy and shook her head in response indicating she was alright. He nodded back in response.

There was another bout of silence after which Naruto sighed and decided to speak. "Hinata chan," he asked. "y…yes" she replied nervously.

"Listen, I know we haven't talked much in the past and me asking you this all of a sudden is kinda weird but will you be my 'friend'" he said while blushing slightly. She was shocked hearing all this and her eyes widened. 'yaaay, Naruto Kun wants me to be his … girlfriend … no no no not girlfriend, he wants her to be his friend. Yes, every relationship begins with friendship.'

Realizing she wasn't answering Naruto thought he messed up and said. "Hinata chan, you don't have to answer me now. I know I am going a little fast here, so take your time ok". And just as he was about to leave, Hinata grabbed his hand and looked at him with an intense look in her eyes. "No, don't leave and umm I would also like to be your girlf … I mean friend."

He smiled at her slip but decided to ignore it. He then sat back down and they both smiled. Just as he was about to strike a conversation, the front door was pushed open and Iruka sensei entered.

…..

**[Lunch Break]**

They were finally free. He enjoyed Iruka's lecture probably because Hinata was with him. Since it was lunch break he took out his lunch box and asked Hinata "Hinata do want to eat lunch together?". She nodded happily and they left for the academy garden.

Reaching there they sat down under the shadow of a tree. Naruto then placed his lunchbox on the ground like Hinata and took out a package that he bought earlier and said: "Hinata chan, I bought something for you, I hope you will like it". She perked up hearing this and took the package with a cheerful smile. She opened it up and found her favourite food inside, Cinneman rolls, She was truly happy. "Thank you, Naruto Kun, they are my favourite," she said.

He smiled seeing her radiant face. After that, they resumed eating their lunch while making small conversations. Half an hour later, lunch break was about to end so they decided to return to their class.

…..

While all this was happening, they were being watched by many eyes, most of them were their classmates. They all had different thoughts running through their minds.

'Ah! Young love' thought Iruka. 'hmm, I need to find someone too. I can't remain single for the rest of my life. Maybe I should ask Anko san out'.

'Oh! My they look so adorable together' screamed Ino in her head.

'Bastard, you dared to snatch my spotlight' sneered Sasuke.

'I wonder if father bought my barbeque Chips supplies' thought Choji.

'I wonder what Sasuke Kun likes' mumbles Sakura.

'What a drag' yawn Shikamaru.

'Buzz Buzz Buzz' Buzzed Shino.

'Damn! How can he have a girlfriend before me.' Barked Kiba.

As this was all happening Two figures who were hiding in the shadows disappeared with a body flicker. One of them was Hinata's bodyguard 'Ko Hyuuga' and the other was an anbu with a black anbu mask.

…..

**[Hyuuga Clan compound]**

In the clan head study, Ko Hyuuga was giving his daily report. "….. after finishing their lunch, they went back to their class". Hearing all this a frown appeared on Hiashi's face. He might look calm on the outside but inside he was angry and a little worried. 'for Hinata or any other member of his clan to be associating with the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Youko.' He thought. He, of course, knew about her daughter's obsession with the blond kid.

Even if he treats her harshly during their training but it was for her good, she needs to learn that, survival is not easy in the shinobi world. He then sighed thinking about all this and motioned Ko to continue his duties as Hinata's bodyguard. 'seems like a meeting with Naruto is in order.'

…..

**[Underground Konoha] [Root Headquater]**

The root anbu who was observing Naruto and Hinata finished his report. Hearing this Danzo then thought. '… hmm, seems like the anti-potential seals are degrading after all this time, but the damage has already been done, so it doesn't matter much but the lookout must be maintained'. He then ordered the root anbu to continue his duties.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**[Konoha Academy]**

Naruto and Hinata left the academy after their classes were over. Naruto then asked Hinata if he could walk her home, to which she agreed although nervously. She was worried if her father sees them together, he might do something irrational. (A/N: talking from experience guys.)

Seeing her worried expression he realized what she was thinking and assured her. "Hinata chan, don't worry everything will be fine." She didn't know why but after hearing this she calmed down and smiled. Soon they reached Hyuuga compound.

After a promise to meet again tomorrow, Hinata gave him a quick hug "Thanks for today Naruto Kun." Saying this she blushed heavily and ran back inside Hyuuga compound. 'Oh my god, she looks so adorable and innocent.' He thought with a slight blush.

But there was something else going on Hinata's mind. 'Haha, I finally hugged 'my' Naruto Kun. I am so happy' thinking this she entered her room and fainted.

In the clan head-room, Hiashi who was looking at all this with his Byakugan didn't know whether he should kill naruto or pity him. "well time to meet the brat" he said with a serious glint in his eyes.

…..

**[Hyuuga compound]**

Just as Naruto was about to leave a figure appeared in front of him. Naruto looked at the man who was a Hyuuga and asked. "How may I help you Hyuuga san." Seeing Naruto's calm behaviour Ko was surprised for a moment then he remembered what he was here for and said. "Hiashi Sama would like to meet you Naruto San"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked, even though he somewhat knew why Hiashi wanted to meet him. It was still earlier then he expected. He then schooled his features and said with a calm expression. "Lead the way Hyuuga san." Hearing this Ko nodded and ask him to follow.

…..

Ko knocked on Hiashi's door and after getting a response he entered the room followed by Naruto. Looking around Naruto noticed the decorations were remarkably … simple. There was a bookshelf on the right wall and in the centre, there was a huge table. On the other side of the table, there was Hiashi Hyuuga in his black and white kimono who was looking at him with an intense look in his eyes.

Naruto frowned seeing His future father in law's serious face, he then bowed down to show his respect. "Hiashi Sama". Seeing his manners Hiashi's eyes twitched and he nodded in response. "Naruto San, have a seat, we have a lot to talk about". He smiled hearing this and took the offered seat.

…..

There was an awkward silence. They both were staring at each other, Hiashi with a cold expression and Naruto with a calm look on his face. Ko who was in the corner sweatdropped seeing this. "Naruto san. It has come to my attention that you have become friends with my daughter" Questioned Hiashi. Naruto's eyebrow twitched hearing this "yes, Hiashi sama, she is a good person and I am happy to be her friend" he answered. (A/N: So cringy)

Hiashi's face faulted hearing this, he wasn't used to such a brazen attitude. Usually, anyone in front of him would be nervous, not; smiling back with a calm look. Realizing that Naruto will not be intimidated he decided to cut the chase.

"I will come straight to point Naruto san, I want you to break your relationship with my daughter." Said Hiashi coldly while releasing his killing intent. Hearing this Naruto looked down hiding his features. "I don't want my daughter or any member of my clan near you due to the reasons, that you will be told after you become a Chunin. I hope … " just as he was about to begin. Naruto raised his head, his eyes were closed but the aura he was emanating slightly unnerved him.

"Naruto sa…" as he said this Naruto slightly opened his right eyes and

"_**Scrii" "Scrii"**_

An unimaginable killing intent came crashing down on the room. Ko who was in the corner fainted right on the spot, while Hiashi was barely able to remain conscious. He raised his head and looked at Naruto's opened right eye which was now completely red with a vertical slit in the middle. He was scared.

"**I will not leave Hinata chan in any situation Hiashi san. So you should stop, and I know the reason why you are doing all this, after all, you can't just ignore the fact that the strongest tailed beast is sealed inside of you."**

"you know about the Kyuubi," asked a shocked Hiashi.

"**Of course I know, it was hard not to notice with all those beating, berating and name-calling" **saying this Naruto took a deep breath and forcefully calmed himself down. The killing intent then started to disappear.

"**I am aware Hiashi san, that Hinata being frien**ds with the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi will raise a lot of questions against your clan. But I have a solution for that if you agreed to listen, but I will make one thing clear that I will never leave Hinata chan unless she wants me to."

Hiashi who has somewhat recovered by now nodded and what else he could do. "Explain," he asked.

"Do you know about a B rank Forbidden Jutsu named 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**[Hyuuga Compound]**

"Do you know anything about 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'?" questioned Naruto.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu, it was developed by the Tobirama Senju for assassination and information gathering." Said Hiashi, it was still hard for him to believe that Naruto knew about Kyuubi and even had some control over its powers. He then thought of the way, he was treated by the villagers and a shiver went down his spine.. (A/N: Naruto using Kyuubi's killing intent will be explained later.)

"yes, it can be used for Information gathering and assassination but its potential is far greater than that."Said Naruto. Hiashi frowned at this, the technique might be useful but it consumes too much Chakra which might cause some serious damage due to Chakra exhaustion. He then continued to listen.

"Now, Hiashi san, just imagine if a person can make 100 of these clones and command them to train in things like Chakra Contol, Nature Transformation, Iryojutsu, Fuinjutsu, Barrier Jutsu and so on. In short Shadow Clone Jutsu has the potential to be an army killer." Explained Naruto with an excited voice.

Hiashi was shocked for a moment but then he realized there was a big problem with this idea. "your idea seems to have some merit but with that many clones you will die due to Chakra exhaustion". Naruto smiled hearing this, "well that might be true for a normal Shinobi but I am an Uzumaki and a Jinchuriki"

"you can also control Kyuubi's Chakra?" asked a wide-eyed Hyuuga head. Naruto's smile dropped at this "not at the moment, my body is not strong enough yet, if I accidentally draw too much Chakra I will lose control over my body and mind and will go berserk, and believe me you don't want that to happen"

Hiashi nodded gravely realising how dangerous it would be. "Then how will you deal with this problem".

"I might not be able to use Kyuubi's Chakra at the moment but the seal that was put on me has been continuously purifying negative intent from demonic Chakra and storing the purified Chakra in my Chakra reserves. If I am not wrong my current Chakra should be at mid-Jounin level"

He was surprised seeing Naruto's knowledge about seals and after considering the use of Shadow Clone Jutsu in learning Fuinjutsu a plan started to form in his mind. "That might be true Naruto, but how will it solve the problem."

"Shadow clone alone might not be that effective but if they are used along with the Transformation Jutsu it will solve the problem." He scoffed at this and argued. "Transformation Jutsu is just an illusion, if your clone comes in any sort of physical contact, it will dissolve and you will be caught".

Naruto smirked at this "Well that might be true for normal transformation Jutsu but the one I created is different as it can make a solid transformation." His future father in law stilled at this and asked: "Show me".

Naruto then stood up and transformed into Hiashi himself. Seeing this his future father in law stood up, moved in front of him and touched his arm. He was shell shocked, the sheer possibilities of this technique somewhat scared him. he then looked at Naruto's expression and made his decision.

"What is your plan Naruto?" asked Hiashi with a hint of respect in his voice which somewhat surprised our blonde hero. "The plan is quite simple. I will make 2 clones, one of them will transform into Hinata, together they will take our place in the academy and will act distant toward each other, which will solve the concern you are having. In the meantime, Hinata and I will be training together. We will go to the academy only on the sparring days to avoid being discovered." explained Naruto.

Hiashi nodded hearing this and then his expression turned grave and he asked the question which was bothering him all this time. "But why Hinata, why do you need to involve her in your life. You can do all that without her being with you.". Naruto's expression then became sad and he replied. "Hiashi sama, I want someone in my life who can stop me from becoming the demon that people see me as, there is too much darkness buried deep inside me and if it ever comes out, I fear for the world. I need someone who can keep me on the right path and till now Hinata is the only person who truly cares for me"

Hiashi stared at Naruto, who had a distant look in his eyes and sighed. 'Hmm, if Hinata found out that I didn't help Naruto, she will destroy my balls with the technique her mother taught her.' (A/N: seriously what the fu*k am I writing) thinking this a shiver went down his spine and he spoke. "Very well Naruto san, you will have Hyuuga clan's support" stated Hiashi.

Naruto then smiled and shook his hand. As they were shaking hands Ko who was unconscious till now regained his bearing and just as he opened his eyes he went into shock. There in front of his eyes were two clan heads shaking hands with smiles on their faces. Seeing this he screamed like a girl "_**Kyaaa" **_and fainted again. (A/N: Almost forgot about him.)

…..

"_**Kyaaa"**_

Both Hiashi and Transformed Naruto looked at Ko who fainted again. "What's wrong with him," asked Naruto to which Hiashi shrugged.

…..


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**[Hyuuga Compound]**

**(A/N: Hey Guys I am kinda bored, so let's have some fun in this chapter JJ)**

"Naruto San, stay here while I retrieve a copy of 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' from clan's library." Said Hiashi. "You have Jutsus other than the ones created by your clan members," asked a surprised Naruto. "Of Course we do, why would you think otherwise." Answered Hiashi with a smile. "Well, it is a well-known fact that Hyuugas are too proudful and stubborn to learn Jutsus created by non-Hyuugas."

Hiashi snickered at this and replied, "It is just a ruse Naruto san. By making other believe that member of Hyuuga clan only knows close combat taijutsu, we can easily sneak up on them and take advantage of their ignorance". "But why hasn't anyone figured that out yet" questioned Naruto. "Well, no one is alive to tell the tale." Hearing this Naruto nodded and Hiashi left for the Clan libraries.

After Hiashi left, Naruto was about to transform back to his real self when he saw Ko regaining his consciousness. Ko then stood up with a start, hr then looked around and realized that there was only one Clan head and a sigh escaped from his mouth. "Phew! It was just a dream" Ko mumbled quietly but Naruto/Hiashi heard him and an evil smirk appeared on his face.

Naruto/Hiashi then approached the Clan head's seat and sat down with a serious expression on his face and started pretending to do paperwork. Moments later he heard Ko speaking "Umm, Hiashi Sama". He raised his head and motioned for him to speak. "What happened and Where is Naruto San"

Hearing this Hiashi/Naruto stared at Ko for a while which Unnerved him, he then answered in a calm and authoritative tone "You blacked out due to exhaustion Ko and as for naruto san, he will not be bothering Hinata again, you should go and take a small break." Hearing this Ko nodded and left the room. Moments later Naruto burst out laughing "hehe that was fun I should do it more often".

He then stood up and noticed a women's on the wall. She looks so much like a grown-up Hinata 'This should be Hinata's mother'. He kept on looking at the picture for a time while thinking about how nice it would have been to meet her. While he was doing all this the door to the room was pushed opened and a small figure with an indifferent look walked in. It was Hanabi Hyuuga.

Seeing that someone was here Naruto reverted to his clan head persona and ask. "What is it Hanabi Chan" hearing this Hanabi frowned. 'Father never uses chan when he calls me.' She thought wondering what was wrong with her father. "it is time for my 'gentle fist' training father". Naruto cursed at this but his expression remained indifferent. And just as he was about to tell her to go and wait for him in the training room the front door was slammed open and a bunch of old fossils with arrogant looks barged inside followed by a young Neji, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Seeing their expression naruto was a little worried, he didn't sign up for this shit. He then noticed Hanabi bowing toward the oldest fossil "greetings Grand elder Hirohito sama" hearing this Naruto/Hiashi sighed 'Thanks Hanabi chan, at least now know this old fossil's name.'

Hirohito nodded in return with a look of contempt on his face, seeing this Naruto's eyes narrowed and he asked in a cold voice "What do you want Hirohito san?". Hirohito got angry seeing Naruto/Hiashi's look of contempt but he calmed himself down and spoke with an evil smirk. "We the elder council as a whole have decided to arrange a marriage for your elder daughter Hinata, Hiashi" hearing this Hanabi's eyes widened and Naruto/Hiashi completely stilled, the light faded from his eyes and he said. "Hirohito, I have already chosen someone for Hinata chan, so you don't have to worry about my daughter's future".

Hearing this more than half of the elder council was shocked, they then started shouting at Hiashi, Hiashi ignored them and motioned Hanabi to stand beside him. Seeing they were being ignored Hirohito got even angrier and asked "And who have chosen Hiashi".

"Hirohito, that is for me to decide and for you to sit back watch". Said Naruto/Hiashi while a minuscule amount of killing intent started to leak out from his body.

Now Hirohito was unable to contain his anger and shouted. "HIASHI, you dare to defy the elder council, we have decided to arrange a marriage and as such it will be done, if not Hinata then it will be Hanabi" roared Hirohito while unleashing his entire killing intent, seeing this, the other fossils who supported him also unleashed their killing intent.

With all this killing intent, Hanabi and Neji were about to faint. Seeing this something inside Naruto/Hiashi snapped. He then walked in front of Hirohito and unleashed 10 percent of Kyuubi's killing intent. While doing this he cancelled the KI effect on Hanabi and Neji.

As he unleashed Kyuubi's killing intent the room started to shake, fortunately, because of the seals that were on the clan head's room, his killing intent didn't escape outside. He then glared down at Hirohito and the others who supported him, while the few who didn't support him stepped back near the entrance.

Hirohito was about to crap his pants but he couldn't show his fear, after all, he was the grand elder, so he gathers all his courage and said. "you can't go against council's decision Hiashi, the law dictates as such". Hearing this Naruto/Hiashi smiled maliciously and decided to check the limits of his transformation jutsu. He then focused his chakra with the image of a certain shinigami in his mind.

Just as Hirohito finished his words, Naruto's/Hiashi's hair started to float in the air as a black miasma started to leak out of his body. Then the clothes on his upper body disintegrated into thin air, bandages then appeared on his torso and lower half of his face. A black chain then appeared on his right arm and in the end, a completely black blade materialize in his chained hand.

Naruto/Hiashi smirked internally 'I might not be able to cause physical harm but mental scars are far more dangerous any physical injuries'. He then increased Kyuubi Killing intent output to 15 percent. And

"_**Bang"**_

Due to this sudden increase in pressure, a crater was formed under his feet. He then transformed his eyes into an activated Byakugan with a black circle at its centre. He then moved closer to the old fossils and glared down at them right in their eyes. Seeing their horrified expression he couldn't help but laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**[Hyuuga Compound] [Clan Head Office]**

"_**Bang"**_

Due to this sudden increase in pressure, a crater was formed under his feet. He then transformed his eyes into an activated Byakugan with a black circle at its centre. He then moved closer to the old fossils and glared down at them right in their eyes. Seeing their horrified expression he couldn't help but laugh

"**Laws huh, well it seems to be a high time for me to change them. Don't you think Grand elder Hirohito."** Hissed Hiashi in a demonic tone.

Hirohito who almost had a heart attack hurriedly nodded his head like a chicken. He then glared at others who supported Hirohito, they looked down in fear too scared to even meet his eyes.

Naruto/Hiashi, to be honest, was having fun, he looked at Neji and motioned him to come closer.

Hanabi and Neji were scared too but more than scared they were in awe at the strength of their father/uncle, their eyes were shining like stars, they have never seen anyone handling elders in such manner. Neji then noticed Hiashi motioning him to come closer.

Even though he was scared, he didn't show it and moved toward hiashi. "**Neji, go to my table grab a paper and pen and write what I tell you." ** Neji nodded and moved toward the table picked up a pen and looked at Hiashi. Naruto then Continues. "**Write Neji:"**

"**I Hashi Hyuuga, nth leader of the Hyuuga clan do hereby end all the rights given to the elder council.**

**From this moment onwards they will have no power to uphold punishment for either Main or Branch members of the Hyuuga clan, the punishment from now on can only be assigned by the Clan head.**

**They will also have no control over the clan's finances and will only be provided with normal funds like any other family member for their needs. Clan's finances from now on will be handled by a person hand-picked by the Clan Head."**

Neji then handed probably the most important paper in Hyuuga clan's history to his Clan head. Naruto/Hiashi then looked at all the elders and said in a murderous tone. "**Sign this decree and I might spare your life."**

Hirohito in his desperation tried to argue one last time "You can't do this Hiashi sama, these laws have been passed down from generations, changing them would be blasphemy." Naruto/hiashi smirked at this and said "**Hirohito you have two options, you all either sign this decree or your head will leave your body in a geyser of blood"** seeing them not moving, Naruto/Hiashi raised the sword in his right hand and just as he was about to swing it down, the old bag broke down and screamed in fear. "Ok Ok we will do it but please don't kill us". His sword stopped midair and he motioned them to sign one by one.

While they were all signing Naruto/Hiashi cancelled his extended transformation but kept the Killing intent. After they were done he said, "From now on remember one thing, if I ever hear any of you interfering in my daughters and nephew life, it will be your last mistake, they will marry whoever they want and whenever they want, is that clear". They all nodded still scared, "Now get out of my sight" in just a few moments the room became empty. Now the only ones present there were Hanabi, Neji and Naruto/Hiashi.

"Hanabi, go to the training room and wait for me," he said to Hanabi who nodded excitedly and left with a thrilling expression while thinking 'Wow that was so cool, I can't believe father is this strong, from now on I will work hard and will become as strong as him.'

"And Neji, from now on you will be learning all the technique that are reserved only for the main branch so follow Hanabi and wait for me in the training room". Said Naruto/Hiashi, hearing this a shocked Neji left the room with a small smile on his lips.

'Phew! Didn't think I could pull that off' thinking about all this Naruto/Hiashi sat back on the clan head's seat. He then heard the door opening and saw Hiashi entering the room. 'finally I can leave this nuthouse.'

Hiashi entered the room, he saw the crater in middle and then noticed a transformed Naruto sitting on his chair. Seeing this his eyes twitched and asked. "Naruto san, I hope you have a good explanation for all this"

Our blond hero smiled hearing this and answered in a nervous tone. "Well, you wouldn't believe even if I tell you, Hiashi san"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**[Hyuuga Compound]**

There was an awkward silence in the room, with a thought Naruto transformed back to his real self. He then left the chair and handed Hiashi the decree which will probably make his future father-in-law a legend in the future. Hiashi took the decree confusion visible on his face and when read its content.

His body started to shake, he continued to read with a flabbergasted look. Not being able to contain the shock, his legs gave in and he collapsed on the nearest chair. He couldn't believe it was happening, his greatest wish has just been granted to him by Naruto. Hiashi then looked at the blonde and asked quietly. "How?"

Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment and started explaining, of what happened while Hiashi was away. When he told him about the marriage, Hiashi became furious. He was about to leave to confront the elders when Naruto suddenly grabbed his hand and said in a cold tone. "No Hiashi Sama, Hirohito is my prey. I will not let you harm him."

Hiashi looked at Naruto's cold blue eyes, he remembered where he has seen them before and his blood ran cold if his deduction was right then it would explain Naruto's genius. He then nodded and almost felt bad for Hirohito, 'almost' being the keyword. Naruto then continued his explanation and by the end of it, both future in-laws were laughing.

Hiashi's expression then became sour as he thought of something, Naruto saw this and ask "What is it?". "Naruto, you just made me look like a warlord, now everyone will expect me to do impossible. Which I certainly won't be able to do" Hearing this Naruto rubbed his forehead, he then thought of something and said, "well then you better start training to meet those expectations". Hiashi sighed at this "It is not that easy".

"It is not that hard either." Argued Naruto. "I know, that it will be difficult for you to become stronger than you already are since your Chakra reserves have already solidified. But that is just because your current body is only able to hold chakra equal to that of peak jounin rank. But if you can increase your body's strength and density your Chakra reserve will automatically increase. You can use adjustable weights to keep your body under continuous stress and if my calculation is correct you should be able to break the barrier between Jounin and Kage rank in about six months." Rambled Naruto with a thoughtful look while Hiashi looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

'He is indeed his Son' thought Hiashi. He then took out a scroll from his pocket and handed it to Naruto. "Here Naruto, it is a copy of Shadow clone jutsu and You have left me a lot to think about." Naruto took the scroll with a wide grin, he finally has his trademark technique, now his progress will be explosive.

After getting the SCJ he decided to leave. "Hiashi San I should leave now, it is time for my training." Hiashi nodded at his and Naruto disappeared with a 'Body Flicker'.

…..

**[Abandoned Training Ground]**

"Phew! That was close, Infinity if it was not for you, I might have been dead by now," mumbled Naruto gratefully.

**[My pleasure host]**

…..

**[Flashback 1] [previous night]**

Naruto was honing his calligraphy skills when a thought suddenly struck his mind, he lifted his T-Shirt and started circulating his chakra when the Chakra circulation reached his stomach. A very intricate and complex seal appeared around his naval region. "Infinity you can access my body as a node to gather information right"

**[Yes Host]**

He smiled at this and asked "Infinity unlike me you can study things with much higher complexity then what I am currently capable of. So, can you analyse the Eight trigram seal on my stomach and see if you can find something that can be used in dire situations"

**[Certainly host, but it will take some time. Reason being there is not enough knowledge regarding advance Fuinjutu in the database. I will first need to make a virtual clone of the seal, after that I will need to apply Trial and Error method to deduct the functionality of each rune and symbols connected to it. In the end, a pattern recognition algorithm will be used to identify the triggers in the seals.]**

Naruto smiled warily at this. "well I lost you there at the end but you can initiate the process and inform me when it is done"

**[Initiating process …]**

…..

**[Flashback 2][Hyuuga Compound]**

"I will come straight to point Naruto san, I want you to break your relationship with my daughter." Said Hiashi coldly while releasing his killing intent. Hearing this Naruto looked down hiding his features.

There was a calculative look in his eyes, right now his options were limited, He could either agree with hiashi and back down for the moment or He could confront him and ….; just as he was deciding of what he should do from now on he heard.

**[Process Complete … compiling result … compilation complete.]**

"Infinity, did you find anything useful," asked naruto. there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

**[Host, the functionality of your 'Eight trigram seal' can be divided into three parts.**

**1 Containing Kyuubi into host's mindscape**

**2 Filtration of Negative intent from Kyuubi's Chakra**

**3 Suppression of Kyuubi's Killing Intent]**

**[Each part is sealed by a specific locking sequence. After entering millions of locking sequence, I was able to crack the codes.]**

Naruto's eyes widened at this 'Now I will not require Tod's help to unlock the seal.' "Infinity if I unlock any of them right now, will there be any side-effects"

**[Host you are advised not to unlock the first two parts because your body is too weak at the moment, the sudden increase in demonic Chakra will destroy your Chakra network and you will die a slow and agonising death. JJ ]**

"What about the 3rd part." Questioned Naruto.

**[3rd** **part is a seal which is used to suppress Kyuubi's killing intent, unlocking it will not cause you any physical harm but killing intent can cause serious damage to a person's mental stability. But you don't have to worry about it Since your soul was mutated by the 'Divine Lightning' your mental fortitude became too strong for it to affect you. Though caution is still advised.]**

"can you partially open the seal," questioned Naruto with a thoughtful look.

**[Yes Host, I can partially open the suppression seal]**

"Very well then unlock it and keep the output at 10 percent for now"

You know the rest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**[Abandoned Training Ground]**

After his encounter with the Hyuugas, Naruto concluded that he is continuously being watched. So to keep his secrets he decided to learn a technique that can scan the surrounding area.

"Infinity, scan your database and check if there is any technique that can help me in scanning my surrounding." Asked Naruto.

**[Scanning … Scan Complete … found one technique that matches your preference. Name of the technique is 'Chakra Echolocation']**

"Explain"

**['Chakra Echolocation' has two phases. In the first phase, you will need to cover your entire body in a very thin layer of Chakra. In the second phase, a Chakra pulse is to be sent out with you as the epicentre. Whenever this Chakra pulse comes in contact with a non-static Chakra source it will be bounced back. This bounce backed chakra is then caught by the layer of Chakra on your body, which will inform you about your surrounding.]**

'That sounds logical enough' thought Naruto. He then sat down in a meditative pose and started covering his body with a thin layer of Chakra. Moments later, phase one was complete. For Phase two Naruto noticed an eagle on the nearby tree he then gathers his Chakra between his hands and after the saturation was achieved he released the pulse.

He waits for some response but got nothing, "did I do something wrong?" he then tried again and still got nothing. He sighed at this and Continued to try.

Nothing … Nothing … Still Nothing … Nothing yet … Fu*k Nothing, naruto was now getting angry and just as he was about to give up he got 2 pings one from the eagle and another ping from behind him. 'There is someone behind me.' Concluded Naruto. He tried once more but still got the same results.

'Hmm it can't be a Hyuuga since I am not with Hinata Chan right now, so it is either an anbu under Hokage or a root anbu under Danzo and if the intensity of the bounced back chakra is anything to go by the person is at least a Peak-Chunin level Shinobi' thought Naruto. He needs to lose the ninja so that he can practise 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'.

Then a thought struck his mind. "Infinity design a system that can analyze the bounced back Charka and it should be able to differentiate between different Chakra frequencies to point out certain individuals."

**[Yes, Host Initiating process … Creating Interface … programming Backend … Compiling … running the program … installing ' ' file … Process complete.]**

**[Solar function has been added to the system, now I am capable of creating a virtual map of your surrounding.]**

He mentally nodded and performed the 'Echolocation Jutsu'. Moments later an image was projected into his mind. In the image, the landscape was shown in grey colour. While the other non-static Chakra sources were shown in blue. He then noticed a big blue dot 100 meters away from his location. "Infinity lock his Chakra frequency"

**[Locked]**

Naruto then performed 'Body Flicker' and disappeared from his spot. Some distance away he again performed 'Echolocation' and noticed his follower was coming closer to his position. He continued to perform the combo until he lost the ninja. By now he was near a crowded place. Thinking fast he transformed into a civilian student and blended into the crowd.

…..

After sometime Naruto entered a different training ground. He then again performed 'Echolocation'. looking at the map, he found nothing and a sigh escaped from his mouth. "Phew, I can finally practise 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'".

After calming himself down he took out the scroll given to him by Hiashi, he then scanned it and started practising.

…..

**[3 Hours later]**

Naruto was panting, his body was covered in sweat and dirt but there was a pleasant smile on his face. He raised his head and looked the exact copy himself, who was looking back at him with a smile. He looked at his Clone for a while, and then nodded, the Clone nodded back, made a hand seal and disappeared into a puff of smoke. Original Naruto then felt a rush of Chakra in his body and mind.

Naruto then looked in the direction of Hyuuga Compound and a cold glint flashed in his eyes. After which he decided to return.

…..

**[Naruto's Apartment]**

Entering his apartment he did his evening routine. After that, he sat down on his table and started practising his Fuinjutsu. After around two hours he was done remembering half of the basic rune and symbols. He then stood up and his expression became deadly serious.

Naruto opened his wardrobe and put on a set of completely black clothes. He then took out a black piece of cloth and wrapped it around his head. After that, he moved toward the corner of his room and opened a secret compartment on the floor. He retrieves a box from it. He opened the box and took out a brand new Kunai from it.

He glanced at his reflection on the shining blade, murder visible in his eyes.

Leaving his apartment, he first scanned his surrounding, not finding anyone he disappeared with a 'Body Flicker'.

…..

**[Hyuuga Compound]**

Minutes later he appeared some distance away from the main entrance. He then did some handseals and transformed into a small mouse. Passing through a small hole in the wall he entered into Hyuuga Compound and moved toward the inner section of the main branch where elders reside.

Reaching there he looked around to find his prey. Half an hour later he found Hirohito's room and entered stealthily. There was a strong stench of alcohol in the room, he then looked around and found Hirohito on a nearby table. He was drinking with no care in the world. "Damn you Hiashi, I should have killed when you were weak." He mumbled. While this all was happening Naruto moved closer to him.

When he was beside Hirohito he heard something that made his blood run cold. "Hehe, Hiashi you might be too strong for me to kill but your daughter Hinata is not. soon my pawns will kill her and I will have my sweet revenge." Mumbling this he reached out for another bottle when suddenly a puff of smoke appeared behind him. realizing someone was there he tried to move but it was already too late.

…..

Hearing what he just said there was no limit to Naruto's anger. Without wasting any more time he transformed back into his real self, took out the Kunai and plunged toward Hirohito. His prey tried to move but it was already too late. The Kunai in his right hand sliced through Hirohito's neck while Naruto's left hand was covering his mouth to stop screams.

The man in Naruto's hand shook for a while before going completely still. After confirming his prey was dead Naruto left the room without giving a second glace to the now dead body.

Coming out of the room he transformed himself into an eagle and took off with great haste. 'Hang in there Hinata Chan I am coming' mumbled Naruto and disappeared into the distance.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

[Hyugga Compound]

Naruto who was flying high up in the sky was in a state of panic, why you may ask. He didn't know the location of Hinata's room. The main family section of the Hyuuga Compound was huge and he couldn't check each room one by one.

Then a thought suddenly struck his mind. he hurriedly moved toward the highest point in the Compound. Landing there he transformed back to his real self. He then put his hands together and gathered an incredible amount of Chakra between his hands, his hands glowed blue due to the high intensity of Chakra. Soon a very faint Chakra ball appeared in between his hands.

Then with a thought, a huge Chakra pulse was projected out. It spread out and covered the entire estate. Ten seconds later he got the feedback. He looked at the projected image and tried to find Hinata but was unable to. He then asked "Infinity apply pattern recognition and check if there are any Chakra points that are converging toward a single point"

[Intitiating process … applying pattern recognition … result found]

After this, blue dots started to disappear from the projected image. Moments later only five dots remained. One at the centre and other four converging toward it. Seeing the distance between them, Naruto realized he only had 20 seconds till they reach Hinata's room.

-20 Seconds

Not thinking anymore he disappeared with a 'Body Flicker'.

-19 Seconds

He covered half the distance between himself and the Assassin that was closest to him.

-18 Seconds

Naruto flickered behind the Assassin but his opponent was on high alert. The Assassin sensed him and quickly turned around.

-17 Seconds

Seeing the Assassin turning with a kunai in his hand, Naruto again used 'Body Flicker' and flashed to Assassin's right side.

-16 Seconds

He then channelled his Chakra into the Kunai and slashed at the Assassin's hand. "Shrii" for a moment everything was still then from just below the Assassin's shoulder blood started to leak out and then the Assassin's arm dropped down.

-15 Seconds

Feeling the pain, the Assassin was about to scream when suddenly a silver light flashed in front of his eyes and with a "Thud" he was decapitated. His head flew off in a geyser of his blood and landed some distance away.

-14 Seconds

He again disappeared with 'Body Flicker' and flashed toward the Assassin on the left.

-13 Seconds

He again 'Body Flicker', now he could see the 2nd Assassin.

-12 Seconds

He made two 'Shadow Clones', one of the clones transformed into a Kunai. With a "Swishh" Naruto threw the Kunai towards the Assassin. While the second clone followed behind the Kunai.

-11 Seconds

Hearing the sound of incoming weapon, the Assassin turned around and parried it, he then looked at the incoming figure but before he could move a flash appeared behind him and with a "Swish" his neck was cut open.

-10 Seconds

The 'Kunai Clone' transformed back, both the clones then nodded and moved toward Hinata's room. Real Naruto then disappeared.

-9 Seconds

He noticed the 3rd Assassin turning to a corner. He narrowed his eyes at this, he then checked the map and a vicious smile appeared on his face.

-8 Seconds

Naruto then made a 'Shadow Clone' and disappeared with a flash. The Clone then followed the 3rd Assassin and just as he turned the corner, a kunai pierced through his heart. Just as he was about to puff out he saw the man's eyes. it was a Hyuuga.

-7 Seconds

As his clone was pierced by a kunai, real Naruto moved to attack. As he came closer to the Assassin he was hit by his clone's memories. Realizing the man in front was a Hyuuga, he quickly moved toward his right and just as he did a barrage of Shuriken passed where he was standing.

-6 Seconds

They both then stared at each other for a moment.

-5 Seconds

Naruto's mind was working in a hyperdrive, a plan quickly formed in his mind.

-4 Seconds

He made two 'Shadow clones' who transformed into Kunais, seeing this the Assassin frowned.

-3 Seconds

Naruto took hold of the Kunais and threw them toward the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga sneered at this and dodged the Kunais and then positioned himself into 'Gentle fist' stance to face Naruto.

-2 Seconds

Naruto didn't move from his position and looked at the Hyuuga with an indifferent glare Before the Hyuuga could understand what happened. A Kunai has embedded itself into the back of his head right on the Byakugan's blind spot. The clones then disappeared.

-1 Second

Naruto checked the map and his blood ran cold. The last Assassin was outside Hinata's room. "Fu*k", Just thinking of losing Hinata chan, the Chakra inside his body went haywire due to which, his entire body was filled with a violent Chakra to the brim.

The world around him slowed down, blue electricity flowed through his eyes and smoke started to leak out from his body.

-0.8 Seconds

His body then launched itself toward Hinata's room and just as he moved a small crater was formed under his feet. He then moved faster than ever before. Blue electricity was escaping from his body with every step.

-0.5 Seconds

One of the clones that he sent to protect Hinata was destroyed.

-0.2 Seconds

The second clone was destroyed as his heart was pierced through by a sword.

-0.1 Seconds

Naruto entered the room and saw the Assassin swinging his sword down at a sleeping Hinata.

0 Seconds

Just as the sword was about to pierce her, a hand covered in blue lightning shot forward and grabbed the sword from its blade. The Assassin who was wearing a Black Anbu mask looked up with a startled look and before he could even move a muscle, Naruto grabbed his collar and they both disappeared in a 'Body Flicker' that left behind a trail of blue lightning.

"Naruto Kun" mumbled Hinata in her sleep. She then snuggled into her full-sized Naruto pillow. Naruto didn't notice it before since he was in a race against time. (A/N: No Kidding)

…..

[Elder Compound] [Hirohito's room]

With a flash of blue lightning, two figures appeared in the room. the man in black anbu mask was about to pierce Naruto with his sword but Naruto was faster. He quickly took out his Kunai and made two slashing motion. The tendons on Assassins shoulder were cut and his arm went limp. Naruto again made two slashing motion and this time his legs were rendered useless.

The man then collapsed on the floor. Naruto quickly tore a piece of cloth from Assassin's robe and stuffed it in his mouth to stop any screams. And in the end, Naruto raised his hand in a stabbing motion and slammed his Kunai right into Root Anbu's hard skull.

Naruto now finally had a proper look at his prey. he looked at the black mask and thought. 'Damn! You Danzo, you fucki*g piece of shit. You dared to attack Hinata.'

"Wait a minute, if the root is involved in this assassination attempt, then that means Danzo was colluding with Hirohito to take over Hyuuga Clan" mumbled Naruto.

Naruto then looked at Hihohito's body and a playful smile appeared on his face. he then started creating a crime scene, according to which there was an assassination attempt on Hirohito but it went sideways and they both ended up killing each other.

…..

Satisfied with his work and happy that Hinata chan was still alive a tired smile appeared on his face. before leaving he collected the bodies of three Assassins who he killed earlier for one of his future projects.

…..

Ten minutes later he stumbled into his apartment. his whole body was aching and as the adrenaline in his blood wore off he collapsed down on his knees and spat out a large blob of blood.

After that, his vision went dark and he lost consciousness.

(A/N: Hey Guys, there are 13 advance Chapters from 18 to 30 on my patre0n page. so if you are interested, check them out on:

patre0n.c0m/MohitGOD)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**[Naruto's Apartment] [Next Morning]**

Naruto with a groan opened his eyes. He then checked his body. The physical damage his body suffered last night has already been healed probably because of Kyuubi's healing factor. But his head was still pounding, he then looked around and his eyes landed on the now dry patch of blood. Just as he saw blood, all the memories from last night came crashing down on his being like a tsunami.

His face then turned green and his stomach churned. He hurried toward the toilet and vomited his guts out. Ten minutes later he stumbled into the room and collapsed on the nearby chair. He then started analyzing his memories of the last night and a lone tear escaped from his eyes. "No, I didn't do anything wrong, it was either them or Hinata Chan." He consoled himself. It was not easy to cope with the feeling of murder.

Murder … he was a murderer now, he thought with a dark look. He then remembered Hinata and a small smile appeared on his face which soon turned into a sigh. "sigh, at least she is safe."

He pondered over going to his morning training but decided not to. He was too tired to focus. Naruto then drank a glass of water to soothe his stomach and went to take a shower. He then ate some Light breakfast and started preparing his lunch.

…..

While Naruto was preparing his lunch, the entire Hyuuga compound was in a state of panic. Their grand elder was found dead in his room along with an anbu with a black anbu mask. Hiashi examined the crime scene, others might not be able to realize but it was clear to him that it was a setup.

He looked at Hirohito's corpse and remembered his conversation with Naruto. Just thinking about the possibility of killing an elder and root anbu all alone made him shivered. He wasn't bothered by the death but with the swiftness, it was carried out. In the end, a sigh escaped from his mouth 'What have I gotten myself into?'

…..

**[one hour later]**

A transformed Naruto appeared some distance away from Hyuuga's compound. He moved toward the entrance and before he could enter two Hyuuga appeared in his path and stopped him. "Apologies sir, but no one is allowed to enter the compound for the time being".

"What's the matter?" pretended Naruto. "there was an assassination incident" explained one of the Hyuuga. Hearing this our blonde hero nodded and walked away. Turning to a corner he made a series of handseals and transformed into a sea eagle he then took off and flew past the guards.

…..

Looking at the open window, naruto flew in and perched on a nearby chair. Naruto looked around and saw Hiashi behind the table looking back at him with a frown. Seeing this Naruto smirked and with a puff of smoke transformed back into his real self. Hiashi was about to attack when he saw the smoke but stopped himself in time.

Naruto then came closer and sat opposite to his future Father in law. "greetings Hiashi san, I heard you had a rough morning". The Hyuuga head narrowed his eyes at this. "well, I guess it is all thanks to you."

Naruto smiled innocently and replied, "I don't know what you are talking about Hiashi san." Hiashi's eyes narrowed at this "Cut to the chase Naruto and tell me what happened" he asked again.

Feeling the tension in the room Naruto sighed and started his explanation of last night's events. At the end of his story hiashi had a serious yet angry look on his face. "Damn! You Danzo" he mumbled. He then looked at Naruto with a grateful look. "Thanks Naruto for what you have done for my daughter and Hyuuga clan as a whole. If in future you need any help, do tell me."

"well, you can help me right now," said naruto with an embarrassed look. Hiashi smiled at this "what do you need?"

"Soon, I will be writing some books and novels in different fields. So, if you can help me in publishing them it would be a great help" Said naruto. 'Well that's surprisingly easy' thought Hiashi. He then nodded toward Naruto who smiled in return. Then a "_**Knock" **_was heard.

Hearing the knock Hiashi looked at Naruto who transformed into a pillow on the chair. "Come in" Hiashi ordered. The door was slowly pushed and Hinata walked in with a nervous look on her face. "Do you need something Hinata?" asked Hiashi. Realizing that it was Hinata Naruto was about to change back when he heard.

"Father I want to talk to you about Naruto kun," said Hinata in a nervous tone.

After hearing this Naruto decided to wait while on the other hand, an amused glint appeared in Hiashi's eyes. He then motioned Hinata to take a seat. Which turned out to be a mistake.

Hinata looked down and sat down on the chair that had a comfortable looking pillow on top of it. "_**Muff"**_. realizing what was about to happen Hiashi opened his mouth to speak but it was already too late.

'hmm why does this pillow smells like Naruto Kun and Oh my god it is so soft.' thought Hinata. She then remembered what she was here for and spoke nervously. "Father I just wanted to let you know that I have become Naruto Kun's girlf… I mean friend." Hiashi looked at all this with a twitching eye. "I know you wouldn't approve of our friendship but don't be angry at him, you can be angry at m…" her rambling was stopped by Hiashi who then spoke in a calm tone, "It is fine Hinata".

"It's fine?" questioned a shocked Hinata. Hiashi sighed at this and said "Yes, Naruto and I Had a rather fruitful conversation yesterday. One thing led to another and he convinced me to let you train with him for the rest of the year."

Hinata stilled at this and then started jumping on the Chair. "_**Ah" **_ 'What was that' thought Hinata to herself. She then thought of something and asked. "But what about the academy?"

"That has already been taken care of by Naruto. He will explain to you later, now if I remember correctly he should be arriving at the front gate in about 10 minutes, just remem…" before he could finish Hinata stood up with a start and ran out toward the compound's entrance. Seeing this Hiashi rubbed his forehead.

Moments later, a blushing Naruto transformed back to his real self and mumbled quietly "That was kinda … heavy". But Hiashi heard this. He then took out a black box from his table, from the box he retrieved an execution blade and then looked at Naruto with an evil grin, "So, you think she is fat huh" stating this he unsheathed his blade.

Seeing this Naruto's body acted on its own and went into hyperdrive and he disappeared with lightning 'Body flicker'.

"Get back here you bastard"

**(A/N: A 9-month time skip is coming in the next chapter so be prepared.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**[Forest of Death] [9 months later]**

"_**whoosh"**_

A black and purple figure flashed through the dense forest which inhabits all sorts of dangerous and bloodthirsty creatures. The figure had blue hairs and white slightly lavenderish eyes. This was none other than Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata looked around with her now activated Byakugan, she zoomed in and noticed a Chakra signature some 100 meters on her right. Seeing this a small smile appeared on her face, she then disappeared with a 'Body Flicker'.

100 meters away a slightly muscular figure with blonde hair and completely black attire was meditating under the shade of an overgrown oak tree. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the Demon of Konoha. (A/N: No Shit!) For a moment everything was peaceful, the wind was blowing serenely, leaves were falling from the oak tree and Naruto was feeling one with Nature.

When suddenly with a black and purple flash, Hinata appeared in front of him and before he could react she placed a kunai on his Jugular vein. Naruto's eyes snapped open with a start and he looked at Hinata with a surprised look. Seeing this she smiled mischievously and said. "it's my victory this time Naruto Kun", hearing this Naruto smiled in return which slightly unnerved her.

She then felt someone behind her and before she could even move a knife was placed right where her spinal cord was. "Not so fast Hinata Chan" whispered Naruto with a small laugh. She looked back at the figure sitting by the oak tree which with a smile disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That's not fair," she said with a pout. Naruto laughed seeing her adorable face. he then flicked her forehead. "Noting is fair in this world Hinata chan, our world is not run by money or the will of fire that every hokage preached about, instead it is run by strength. With enough strength, you can protect your loved ones or even make a difference in this world." Said Naruto with a faraway look in his eyes. "Naruto Kun you know, I don't like when you talk like that, I don't want you to change the world for me. I just want you to be with me for the rest of our lives." (A/N: Yup, they confessed, you will see later.)

He couldn't help but smile at this, he then kissed her forehead and said "Don't worry, I will never leave you Hinata chan. That's a promise and you know it that I never go back on my words."

'Oh! My God he is so sweet' thought Hinata with a small blush. She then hugged him which Naruto returned with a smile. They stayed like that without saying anything just enjoying each other's presence. After sometime Naruto mumbled. "I can't believe it is already been 9 months." The girl in his embrace nodded at this.

They then separated although unwillingly. "Tomorrow is an important day for me Hinata chan, after all this hard work I can finally execute that technique" Hinata got worried at this. She has been dreading this day for a long time. "do you have to do it."

Naruto smiled at her worried expression. "Don't worry Hinata chan, 'Soul Force Impulse' might put a lot of strain on my body but it is not deadly and I will only go as far as the first impulse." said naruto. Hinata frowned at this but didn't comment.

Naruto has been training his body like a madman. Now his body after all the hard work is somewhat muscular and has all the right cuts. But expect Hinata no one knows about these changes. 'All hail to 'Transformation Jutsu''.

Hinata then sighed not dwelling any further. They then walked back to the village hand in hand while thinking of what has happened in these past 9 months.

…..

**[Flashback 1]**

With a flash Naruto appeared in an empty ally near Hyuuga compound 'Note to self, never and I mean never comment on a girls weight either to her or to her father.' Huffed Naruto then with a sigh he transformed into someone else and walked toward Hyuuga compound's entrance. There he noticed Hinata chan standing beside the front door. He then moved towards her and said. "Good Morning Hinata chan" Hinata looked at the stranger with a frown and ask "Do I know you, sir?"

Naruto chuckled at this. He then explained to her about his special transformation but she was still on guard. So, in the end, he told her about the conversations they had in the academy.

Hearing this she smiled, which finally calmed Naruto down. Naruto and Hinata then walked into an ally where Naruto made two 'Shadow Clone'. He then nodded toward one of the clones who nodded back and transformed into Hinata. Seeing all this Hinata was a little shocked. The Clones then looked at each other and disappeared with 'Body Flicker' to take their classes in the academy.

Naruto then turned around and saw Hinata's shocked look. He first transformed back to his real self and then explained to Hinata about his 'Transformation' and 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' and at the end of his explanation, Hinata had stars in eyes, 'Oh! God, My Naruto Kun is so awesome and those clones … hehe … just imagine what I can do with them.'

For some reason a Shiver went down Naruto's spine, he looked around for any dangers but found nothing. After that Naruto put his hand on Hinata's Shoulder and they both disappeared in a flash.

**[Outside Forest of Death]**

With another flash, Naruto and Hinata reappeared. Just as Hinata was about to stumble down due to sudden change in their momentum Naruto grabbed her by the waist and sat her down "Are you okay Hinata Chan" asked a worried Naruto. Hinata who was slightly dis-oriented came to her senses and nodded in return.

"Where are we Naruto Kun?" questioned the blushing Hyuuga as she realized 'her' Naruto Kun was still holding her.

Seeing this Naruto quickly retrieved his arms and said to a now disappointed Hinata. "Just look behind Hinata Chan, this is where we will be spending most of our next 9 months." She turned around saw a dark and gloomy forest and a thought occurred in her mind. 'Oh! Sh*t'

…..

Naruto chuckled remembering her flabbergasted expression when she first time saw the Forest of Death. Hinata looked at him with a suspicious expression and asked: "What is it?"

"Just remembered your expression when we first came here," said Naruto. She rolled her eyes at this and "Ouch!" pinched his hand.

…..

**[Flashback 2] [Forest of Death]**

Naruto and Hinata were on top of a tree. Hinata has just finished her 'Tree Climbing' exercise. Its been one week since they started their Training. " … So then Ironman raised his hands and looked at Thanos in the eyes and said 'I am … Ironman' he then snapped his fingers and the entire Alien army turned into dust" finished Naruto with a small smile. Hinata looked at his happy face and asked. "Naruto Kun, that was awesome but where do you get all these stories."

"maybe I have memories from my past life" hearing this Hinata looked shocked. Seeing her expression Naruto couldn't help but burst out laughing. "haha, got you there Hinata chan". Her shocked expression soon turned into a pout. "Ok Ok I am sorry, I will not do it again" she gave him a side glance and said "Naruto Kun would you like to have a spar".

Looking at her smiling face he had a bad feeling but ignored it and they both walked down to begin their spar.

**5 minutes later**

Naruto was now lying on the ground face-first while holding his jewels. He then raised his head and looked at a panicked Hyuuga. "I am sorry Naruto Kun, I didn't mean to hit you there but you suddenly moved, I am so sorry" Naruto sweatdropped seeing this and said. "Hinata Chan, remind me not to make fun of you ever again."

…..

This time Hinata giggled remembering that incident. "What is it?" asked a confused Naruto. "Nothing Naruto Kun, just remembering our first fight" Naruto shivered remembering that incident and unconsciously covered his jewels with his hands.

…..

**[Flashback 3] [Forest of Death]**

Naruto and Hinata were hidden behind a tree. They were both looking at a boar some 50 meters away." Naruto Kun, do I have to do it, I really don't wanna kill that poor thing" mumbled Hinata. "Well Hinata chan, last week that poor thing killed a drunk civilian and since it has already tasted human blood it will soon crave for more." Said Naruto with a serious tone. "But still" she whispered looking down.

"Tell me something Hinata chan, if I or any of your future teammate is about to die by the hands of an enemy shinobi and you, who has a chance to save them. But to do that you will have to kill the man. So tell me Hinata chan what will you do. Will you let your friends die or will you kill the enemy and save them" asked a very serious Naruto. He knew that he was being cruel but it was for her own good, after all, she can't hide from this reality forever.

Hearing all this she trembled and few tears fell from her eyes. She then looked at him right in his eyes with a determined look. "I will always protect you Naruto Kun" saying this she turned around and threw her kunai with all the strength she could muster.

Touched by the gesture Naruto couldn't help but smile. He then hugged Hinata from behind. "It is fine Hinata chan, I will not let any harm come to you either". Looking at the now-dead boar she couldn't hold back her tears and broke down in his arms.

…..

Hinata sighed, that incident still makes her somewhat uncomfortable. She then felt an arm on her waist providing her with warmth. "Thinking about that hunting night" questioned Naruto to which she nodded and leaned into him.

…..

**[Flashback 4] [Forest of Death]**

After the hunting incident, Naruto and Hinata were sitting before a fire. As for the boar, it was currently taking a fire bath. Hinata then looked at Naruto and ask a question that was bothering her some time. "Umm Naruto Kun," she said. Naruto turned toward her and she continued. "I wanted to ask if you have ever, you know k … killed anyone before?"

He looked at Hinata who now has her head down. He then sighed and answered. "Yes Hinata chan, I have killed before and by killing I mean humans." Her head snapped up at this as a horrified look appeared on her face. "Why did you kill them, Naruto Kun," she asked as her expression now became somewhat cold.

Naruto turned his head and looked at the blazing fire. He then said quietly "I was just protecting you, Hinata Chan". "What do you mean naruto Kun," she asked now feeling a little nervous. He sighed again and started explaining, what happened on the night when he killed Hirohito. By the end of it, Naruto was looking down and Hinata had tears rolling down her cheeks.

He then rubbed his face and said "Hinata chan, It is fine if you don't wanna train with me anyone. But I will make one thing very clear, I don't regret what I did and I will do it all over again if you are in danger…" his pity talk was cut short when a sobbing Hinata barreled right into his chest and hugged him tightly.

He didn't say anything and just hugged her back. He was feeling much better, it was like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He just sat there under the night sky before a blazing fire, that is when it happened.

"Naruto Kun, 'I Love You'" Hinata whispered in his ears. His body went still at this and his pupil shrank. Moments later he regained his bearings and happily answered. " 'I Love You Too' Hinata chan." He then kissed her forehead and hugged her even tighter.

…

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

In the last 9 months, they went through a lot. The training was painful both mentally and physically but they persisted through and became stronger than they ever imagined.

…..

Soon our favourite couple came out of their Training ground. Naruto then looked at Hinata and said "Take care Hinata chan, I will see you tomorrow" Hinata nodded at this and smiled when he kissed her left cheek. He then gave her one last smile and disappeared in a smokeless 'Body Flicker'.

Hinata looked at the now empty spot and with a sigh, she too disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**[Naruto's Apartment]**

**[8:00 PM]**

Naruto after his training with Hinata entered his rundown apartment. since he was all sweaty he decided to take a shower.

15 minutes later he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He then moved towards a full-size mirror that he bought earlier. Looking at his now slightly muscular body, a small smile appeared on his face. his upper torso has all the right cuts which Hinata Chan seems to like. (A/N: Damn Narcissist)

He then traced the scars that he got during his training with Hinata. As it turned out Kyuubi's chakra can heal the muscle, bone or even organ damage but it can not heal the scars he got from his wounds. But he was fine with this since Hinata chan seems to like those scars as well. Hehe

Naruto then went to his wardrobe and put on some casual clothes. He then decided to make his dinner.

**[8:45 PM]**

After having his dinner Naruto sat down on his study table and started making all sorts of seals. In the last 9 months, he has already mastered the basics of Fuinjutsu. He can now make various E and D rank seals like Storage seals, containment seals, stasis seals and more.

While making seals he almost blew himself up on many occasions due to some malfunctions in his creations. But now he was getting a hang of this art.

Currently, he is working on a slightly advance seal which he is planning to use in near future. He is making a 'Chakra Disturbance Seal', which if put on someone will ruin their chakra control. And if they have no control over their chakra they will not be able to perform any Jutsu thus becoming an easy target for him.

As for his Taijutsu, the weight training has done wonders for him, unlike normal person his body heals rather fast because of his Uzumaki bloodline as well as the Demonic chakra present inside his body. His bones now were at least 3 times stronger than a normal human and his muscles are much denser than a regular person. Which in result gives him explosive strength as well as speed.

He thought of finding Gai sensei to get some Taijutsu style but in the end, decided against it as it might alert the civilian council. So he asked system if he copied any Taijutsu style manual.

…..

**[Flashback 1] [Forest Of Death]**

Naruto looked at Hinata who was meditating beside a tree. He was in a dilemma, why you may ask. Well after his spars with Hinata, he realized something. He might be good in assassination and surprise attack but he is barely average in hand to hand combat, he has no fighting form or a Taijutsu style.

'Well I can ask Gai sensei for, but if I do that the council will notice' thought Naruto. he can't mess with Civilian council right now, since he was still a Civilian and the council holds too much power over him. Then a thought struck his mind and he asked. "Infinity, we scanned several low-level Taijutsu styles during our trip to Library. So can you compile a technique suitable enough for me? Like you did with 'Futon: God of War'"

**[Certainly Host … Initiating process … Retrieving data … Compiling results … process complete.]**

**[Host, since the raw data was of low-grade, I was only able to create a mid-grade Taijutsu manual but good thing is that I can improve it as long as host provides high-level data regarding Taijutsu]**

'Finally, I have something to work on' thought Naruto. he then asked: "Infinity explain the style."

**[Host the name of this style is 'Demon's Fist'. It is somewhat similar to Gai sensei's 'Strong Fist' but has much more destructive power if improved. To master the 'Demon's Fist' you will first need to increase your muscle and bone density to a much higher level so that your body can bear the strain during extreme movements.]**

"How do I increase my bone density, Infinity," asked Naruto.

**[That's easy host, you will just need to endure around 500 to 1000 hairline fractures throughout your skeleton system. You can get hairline fractures by kicking or punching a big stone.]**

"Fu*k me, that's easy huh!" screamed Naruto in his mind and thus began his hell.

…**..**

In Ninjutsu field, he first mastered the techniques that are often ignored, like 'Shadow Shuriken' or 'Shadow Kunai' Jutsus, 'Temporary Paralysis Jutsu', 'Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu', 'Sexy Jutsu' the ultimate Hokage killer and much more.

So, yeah he is far stronger than any of his classmates.

Apart from training like a madman he also published three novels with Hiashi's help. Their titles being 'Fifty Shades of Grey', 'Fifty Shades Darker' and 'Fifty Shades Freed' (A/N: Fu*k Copyrights law).

Because of these novels, a certain sage is trying to track him down to exchange pointer like any civilized person. He also opened a bank account with his future father-in-law's help in which he has enough money to buy a new house In the Shinobi district but he is planning on buying his house after graduation.

…..

**[11:30 PM]**

Naruto finally decided to wrap up his training session. He then looked at the calendar on the wall and realized that he only has 1 week till his graduation exams. 'hmm, what should I do with that bastard Mizuki.' Thought Naruto. "I can just ignore him and pass my exams or I can take advantage of the situation and get that Jutsu for my contingency plan" mumbled Naruto to himself.

He knew that if everything went to hell he will need a plan B and to execute his plan he will need a certain jutsu that can only be found in the 'Forbidden Scroll of Seals'.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**(A/N: Chapter is a little rushed. Haven't slept for 22 hours)**

**[Naruto's Apartment] [Next Morning]**

"**Beep" "Beep"**

"**Beep" "Beep"**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and switched off his alarm clock. He then stood up with a yawn and made a quick trip to the toilet. After putting on his training clothes, he retrieved a small scroll from a secret compartment in his cupboard and stored it inside his jacket.

He then locked his apartment and disappeared with a 'Body Flicker'.

…..

**[Forest of Death] [5:30 AM]**

In a flash, Naruto appeared in the 'Forest of Death'. Noticing that his girlfriend was not here yet, he decided to do some warm-up exercises.

10 minutes later Hinata walked into the clearing, noticing him warming up she smiled and called out "That's not fair Naruto kun, you started without me". Naruto turned around hearing this and a smile appeared on his face as he saw her pouting expression.

He then walked toward her and gave her a small and loving hug. (A/N: Ah! Young Love). "Morning Hina-chan," said Naruto.

"Good morning Naru-kun" she replied with a smile. After that, they both continued their daily routine. First, they did some stretching followed by some strength training and a 20-mile sprint around 'Forest of Death'.

…**..**

**[7:00 AM]**

After they were done with their training, Naruto looked at Hinata and said: "Hinata chan, it is time". Hearing this she nodded with a sigh. They both then walked toward a large clearing that they found earlier. Reaching there Naruto took out the scroll he retrieved earlier from his cupboard.

Seeing the scroll Hinata couldn't help but ask "What is in that scroll Naruto kun". Naruto opened the scroll and motioned her to look "This Hinata chan is a 'Containment seal', it will trap the residual Soul force from escaping this area." he then placed the scroll on the ground and stood up.

Naruto looked at the girl he loves and said with a sigh. "Hinata chan, you need to step back now, I don't want you to get hurt because of me." she stilled at this and looked at him with sad eyes.

Seeing this Naruto couldn't hold himself back any longer and hugged her tightly "Don't worry Hina-chan, I will be fine, after all, you can't get rid of me that easily" he whispered in her ears with a chuckle.

Hearing this a small smile appeared on her face. she then to his surprise kissed him on his lips. He was stunned for a moment but soon kissed her back. They both were blushing bright red now.

When it became too difficult for them to breathe they separated leaving behind a trail of saliva. They both looked at each other with red faces, in the end, Naruto said with a smile. "I will be fine Hina chan, I promise". She nodded at this and with a quick hug retreated.

…..

Naruto then went down on one knee, he placed his hands on the scroll and activated the wide-area 'Containment seal'. With a green glow, black symbols and runes poured out from the scroll and formed a circular pattern with intricate designs, after that this circle flashed white and a Chakra dome appeared around him.

He then sat down in a meditative pose and started breathing in a unique pattern, with every breath the chakra inside his body became more and more chaotic. He was now sweating profusely and his skin was slowly turning into a deep shade of red. Moments later with a small shockwave naruto was able to unlock his Soul energy.

He then focused his consciousness inside his body and saw a mass of grey colour energy appearing just above his Chakra reserves. Just as his consciousness came in contact with the 'Soul Energy' his entire being calmed down. He could feel his mind becoming clearer. After a couple of moments, Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

'Now the difficult part' thought Naruto. he stood up and positioned himself into a horse stance. Taking a deep breath he reinforced his entire body with pure chakra. he then made a ram seal and fused very small quantities of both Chakra and Soul energy.

And just as these two energies came in contact with each other.

"**Boom" "Boom" …**

A chain reaction occurred and his whole body was flooded with chaotic 'Soul Force'. While all this was happening, his outer appearance began to change. Naruto grunted in pain as a black ambience started to leak out from his body. And then

"**Aarrgghh"**

He collapsed on his knees as black markings started to appear on his body, the pain he was feeling increased exponentially. Moments later black markings covered his entire being and his hairs started to turn black. Naruto kept on screaming.

Around 5 minutes later the pain finally subsided and he spat out a large blob of black blood which was filled with the impurities from his body. Naruto then regained his bearings, he then took a deep breath and slowly stood up. He looked at all the changes that his body went through with a shocked expression.

"Infinity, what the hell just happened?" Questioned a shocked Naruto.

**[Host, you were feeling pain because the 'Soul Force' was expelling impurities from your blood, muscles, bones and bone marrow. You don't need to worry about the pain anymore since it was a one-time occurrence.]**

" And are there any side-effects?" He asked.

**[Yes host there are side-effects. But they are similar to that of 'Eight Inner Gates'. Which means your muscle fibres will be ripped apart and you will be incapacitated for a while]**

Naruto nodded hearing this, he then with a thought cut off his Chakra flow and his slowly revert to his real self. He then turned around and looked at Hinata who had tears streaming down her cheeks. He felt guilty seeing her like this. So he made a ram seal and the dome around him collapsed.

Seeing this Hinata hurried toward him and just as he was about to take a step toward her, his vision went dark and he lost his consciousness.

(A/N: Hey guys, there are 17 advance chapters from 22 to 38 on my patre0n page. So if you are interested, check them out on patre0n.c0m/MohitGOD )


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**[Forest of Death]**

Looking at a now falling Naruto, Hinata increased her speed and catched him before he could hit the ground. She then slowly put him down with his back facing the ground. She was worried, she knew something might happen and why would it not he was Naruto Uzumaki after all. He had told her about the dangers of first time releasing an 'Impulse'. Now she needs to have that talk with him that her mother told her about. she can't just let him harm himself again and again just to become stronger.

Hinata took hold of Naruto's left arm and checked his pulse, 'It was normal'. She then checked his body with her Byakugan. She started from his head and slowly came down while carefully scanning every inch of his body. When she scanned his pen*s a blush replaced her worried face. She quickly shook her head and thought. 'This is not the right time to think about these things, Naruto kun needs my help'. Calming herself down she checked his temperature and he was burning up.

She first thought of taking him to the hospital but if she does that they will ask questions and someone might get suspicious of them. So she decided to take him to their hideout that they found in one of their training session. She then picked him up and they both disappeared with a 'Body Flicker'.

…..

**[Forest of Death] [Northern Area]**

In a puff of smoke Hinata along with an unconscious Naruto appeared in front of a giant cave, looking at the cave she couldn't help but smile and she walked inside with Naruto in her arms.

Inside the cave, there were many things that they arranged earlier. There was a make-shift bed, a trunk with all the essentials and finally a first aid kit. Hinata approached the bed and slowly placed Naruto down. She then retrieved some medicine and water from the first aid kit and started her treatment.

After she was done, she sat beside him and looked at his peaceful sleeping face. She raised her hand and slowly caressed his whiskered face. Just as her hand touched his whiskers Naruto purred like a small cat. Seeing this a small smile appeared on her face.

As time passed the weather outside became cloudy and with a loud thunderclap, it started raining. The harmonious sound of raindrops hitting the wet ground caused Hinata to think about her life before she and Naruto became friends. Before she met him she was an extremely shy person, she was timid, scared of every little thing but above all this she was weak.

It was due to this weakness that her father started treating her harshly. Even though she didn't like this change she still loved her father but it was not like before. She then to decrease the pain in her heart started following the boy who once saved her from bullies when she was little. Looking at his mischievous grin would always cause her to smile.

then suddenly one day Naruto changed, he became more aware of his surrounding and noticed her looking at him, the smile he gave her that day still warms her heart and when he asked her to be his friends, she was the happiest person alive. She finally had someone who she could share her heart with.

Looking down at his now sleeping face a tear rolled down her cheek, caressing his face she lowered her head and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you Naruto kun for everything" mumbling this she laid down beside him and hugged him tightly. Moments later she fell asleep in his warm embrace. She was Happy

…..

When Naruto opened his eyes, he noticed it was raining hard. He then felt a weight on his chest. He looked down and found Hinata sleeping in his arms. He smiled at this and hugged her back. It is only in peaceful moments like these you can be truly happy.

…..

**[6:00 PM]**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a warm and comforting embrace. She then raised her head and looked at Naruto who was looking back at her with a smile. Seeing this she blushed furiously. She was about to jump from the bed when Naruto held her hand and pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. "Hinata chan calm down". Hearing this she got flustered and buried her face in his chest.

After some time they both calmed down and sat up while holding hands. "Thank you, Hinata chan for taking care of me," said Naruto. At this, she looked at him and replied with a determined look "Don't worry Naruto kun, I will not let any harm come to you." Seeing her overly serious face he snickered and pinched her nose. Seeing this she pouted "Hinata chan have I ever told you that when you act all serious you look even more beautiful" at this she looked at him with irritation and replied, "Well if I am not wrong it is 127th time." There was a moment of silence and then they both burst out laughing.

Then all of a sudden Hinata's expression turned dark and she looked at 'her' Naruto kun with her now activated Byakugan. Noticing the sudden change in the room's atmosphere Naruto stopped laughing, he looked at Hinata and his face blanched. "What's the matter Hinata chan?" asked a fearful Naruto.

Hinata ignored his question and walked toward him with a small smile on her face which for some reason looked extremely scary. He then heard the words that he will never forget. "Naru chan, lately you have been a very bad boy, you have been putting yourself in danger again and again. And I don't like that" Then out of thin air, a whip appeared in her hand.

Seeing the whip, Naruto's pupil shrank. "what the fu*k happened to her all of a sudden and where did that thing come from" Looking at now approaching Hinata, he backed away and his back hit the wall. He then in his desperation screamed in his mind. 'Infinity, help me, something happened to Hinata chan'.

**[Analyzing situation … process failed … analyzing reason … going into maintenance mode.]**

'The fu*k, infinity get back here!' screamed Naruto in his mind. He thought of running away but it was already too late, Hinata was already upon him.

"_**Aaahhh"**_

…**..**

In the distance, Anko was enjoying her Dango. Then suddenly a shiver went down her spine and she heard.

"_**Call me mommy"**_

**(A/N: Sorry guys, I don't know what possessed me in the end.)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**(A/N: Finally canon is about to start)**

**[1 Week Later]**

**[Naruto's Apartment]**

It was 8:30 in the morning, Naruto was having his breakfast. While eating he thought of the things that occurred in the last few months. He was now good friends with his future father-in-law. His Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu training was going better then he expected. He was already at low chunin level in terms of skills without using any of his trump cards. Hinata, on the other hand, has become more confident in herself maybe too confident, if the last beating he got from her is anything to go by. 'Sigh' he sighed remembering that incident, he still couldn't believe that his sweet, shy and caring Hinata can act like a total yandere. But if he is, to be honest, he kinda liked that side of her. (A/N: Don't look at me, I like strong girls.)

Apart from his training, two days ago he published his 4th book titled 'The Fault in our Stars'. So far the sales have been pretty good. He now has enough money in his bank account to buy a new house but he decided to wait till his graduation to sort some things out.

As for his graduation exam, he has already decided to fail to get his hands on the 'Forbidden Scroll of Seals' to get the Jutsu that he requires for his contingency plan in case everything goes haywire. But this will be the last time he will undermine his power, it was getting on his nerves when people look down on him.

After he was done eating his breakfast, he cleaned his kitchen and left his apartment.

…..

**[Forest of Death]**

Naruto with a 'Body Flicker' appeared in his secret training ground. "Morning Naruto kun" he turned around and saw Hinata moving toward him. he smiled at this and hugged her. "Hinata chan, you are early today," said Naruto after as they separated. Hearing this Hinata got excited. "Of course I am early, today is our graduation exam Naruto kun, I hope we will be in the same team."

Naruto sweatdropped at this and said. "About that Hinata chan, I have something to tell you." At this Hinata looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Hinata chan, I will be intentionally failing the graduation exam." Hearing this Hinata looked down and the surrounding temperature dropped. Naruto paled at this and quickly explained. "Hinata chan listen to me first. It is about Mizuki sensei"

"What about Mizuki sensei Naruto kun," asked Hinata with a glare. "Hinata chan, I think Mizuki sensei is planning to betray Konoha" she frowned at this. "And what does it have anything to do you failing your graduation exam."

'Sorry Hinata chan but it is for the greater good' thought Naruto. (A/N: Really) "Hinata chan, after learning about his betrayal, I sent a clone after him and found out that, he is planning on using a student who has failed in his exam to steal something from Hokage's office. " she got confused at this and asked. "Is Mizuki an idiot or what, he thinks that an academy student can bypass Hokage's office security?."

Naruto smiled at this and answered, "Well it can be done if that particular academy student is close to Hokage like a grandson and is a frequent visitor to his office that even his anbu security will not give a second glance." Hinata was dazed for a moment then something clicked in her mind and she unconsciously activated her Byakugan. "That bastard, he is planning on sabotaging your exam. I will kill him for this." She was just about to disappear with a body flicker when Naruto suddenly pulled her in his embrace. "Hinata chan, calm down and listen to me. We can turn this situation to our favour and through this, I can make sure that we will end up in the same team."

Her anger disappeared when she heard the last part. "How?" she asked. He then explained her his plan and by the end of it, she was looking at him with a surprised expression on her face. "But what if something went wrong and Hokage sama find you in his office," she asked worriedly. "Don't worry Hinata chan, I have a SS Rank Super Secret Forbidden Jutsu that can easily incapacitate a Kage level shinobi." Her eyes widened at this. "What technique are you talking Naruto kun and why have I never heard about it before."

'Of course, you haven't heard about it, I don't wanna die by telling you about the sexy Jutsu' Thought Naruto. "Don't worry Hinata chan, the technique is not dangerous and I am sorry but right now I can't tell you about it, as it might put your life in danger." Reasoned Naruto.

"But" she tried to argue but Naruto stopped her said something that every girl wants to hear. "Hinata chan, trust me on this ok and I promise that I will take you on a shopping spree and you can buy whatever you want. You can buy whatever you want." Her ears perked at this and she replied with a smile, "Ok Naruto kun".

"Huh," He didn't know how to respond to this sudden 180-degree shift. But since no one has ever been able to understand girls. He gave up and smiled at her. They then talked about some idle stuff. Before leaving for the academy Naruto transformed back to his canon self but with black clothes, after that, they both disappeared with a 'Body Flicker.'

…..

**[Konoha Academy]**

Naruto was sitting on the last bench while Hinata was on the third. They still have to keep up the image of not being in any sort of relationship to avoid suspicion. he already has a solution for this problem but to implement it, he will first need to become a Chunin, only then will he be able to public his relationship with Hinata.

As he was thinking about all this the class door was pushed open and two figures walked in. They were Iruka and Mizuki. They first took the roll call and after a small speech, graduation exam began. One by one everyone was called to a room adjacent to their own. Soon it was Hinata's turn, before leaving she looked at Naruto, who secretly gave her a thumbs up with a bright smile.

Eventually, his turn came and he walked into the examination room. There on the other side of the room were Iruka and Mizuki behind a table. He walked to them and thus his graduation exam began … and he failed.

(A/N: Naruto's exam was similar to canon and I am too lazy to copy and paste.)

…..

**[Outside Konoha Academy]**

Naruto was sitting on a swing with a sad expression. He was looking at others who graduated with an envious look in his eyes. 'Damn, how long do I have to pretend, just show the fu*k up Mizuki.' Thinking this Naruto looked at Hinata in the distance who was looking back at him with a worried expression. Naruto then gestured her not to worry and she left with a nod although he could see her unwillingness.

As she left he felt a presence behind him and he turned around. There he saw Mizuki who gave Naruto a small smile. "What do you want Mizuki sensei?" questioned Naruto with a hopeless look. Mizuki smiled at this and said. "Don't be so down Naruto, Iruka sensei might be tough, but he is not against you."

"Then why? Why only me?, why did he have to be so stuck up" said Naruto with slight anger in his voice. "He wants you to be strong Naruto. With all his heart. But that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, you know. No parents. No family." Replied Mizuki. Naruto looked down at this and whispered "But... I wanted to graduate this time."

At this, an evil smirk appeared on Mizuki's face. "Then I guess I will have to tell you."

…

Unknown to both of them an anbu with a black anbu mask was watching their interaction.

…..

**[Root Headquaters]**

In the tunnels below Konoha Danzo was listening to the latest report about the demon brat. 'Hmm, that's interesting, I can command a Root Anbu to follow him after he steals the 'Forbidden Scroll of seals' and when he is alone I can get my hands on the Kyuubi as well as the scroll' He then looked at the kneeling anbu. "You are to follow Naruto Uzumaki after he steals the 'Forbidden scroll of seals', keep an eye on him and when he is alone you are to capture him and return here along with the scroll". The Root Anbu nodded at this and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Danzo the smiled and closed his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**[Hokage Office] [Before Midnight]**

Naruto looked at the Hokage tower in the distance. If his memory serves him right then the 'Forbidden scroll of seals' was stored in a secret compartment inside Hokage's office. he then placed his hands together and performed his 'Echolocation Jutsu', moments later an image was projected in his mind. He analyzed the image and thought 'Damn! They sure know how to cover their blind spots.' He then noticed some green markings on the map. "Infinity what are these green dots."

**[Host the green dots shows the seals that are placed on this building for security purposes.]**

"Can you tell me the type of seals they are using?"

**[Certainly host, Currently, there are Anti-transformation and Chakra detection seals.]**

''Chakra Detection seals' huh, they will be a headache, if they sense any unkeyed Chakra, the seal will alert the Anbus and they will be after my head like flies.' Thought Naruto. Then suddenly an idea struck his mind. 'If I suppress my Chakra levels and latch onto a shinobi with high enough Chakra frequency that can negate my own. it just might work.' A plan then started to form in his mind.

Naruto then made a tiger seal and disappeared.

…..

Naruto appeared on the highest building next to the Hokage's tower and started looking for an appropriate target. Around ten minutes later he saw a tired and slightly beat up Jounin who was probably returning from a mission approaching the Hokage's tower. Seeing him Naruto suppressed his Chakra as much as he could, he then transformed into an insect and flew toward the tired Jounin.

Just as the Jounin was about to enter the tower, Naruto reached him and hid inside his clothes. Moments later he felt the preference of 'Chakra Detection seal' but nothing happened, realizing he was safe Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He then left his carrier and flew toward the Hokage's office which was on the top floor.

Reaching the top floor he transformed back to his real self in a secluded place and again performed his 'Echolocation Jutsu'. Seeing the map, he frowned, there were two Anbus hidden inside Hokage's office. 'I need to get them out of there, only then will I be able to search the place.' Thinking for a while he made four shadow clones, the clones then transformed into Iwa Shinobi and with a nod from him, they ran into different directions.

Moments later Chaos erupted in the Hokage's tower, at first the Anbu inside Hokage's room didn't leave but eventually, they couldn't just sit there anymore and left to check what was going on. After they left Naruto transformed into a fly and flew into the Hokage's office from the open space at the bottom of the door.

Entering the office, Naruto transformed back to his real self. He then sent a Chakra pulse to scan his surroundings. "Infinity, scan the area and check if there are any hidden compartments."

**[Processing feedback … process complete … 1 result found … there is an open space behind the last painting on your left wall.]**

Naruto nodded at this and moved toward the last picture. When he saw whose picture it was his body went still. Many emotions were going through his mind. he kept looking at his father's picture as a single tear fell from his eyes. 'No Damn it! snap out of it, I don't have time for this right now.' Shaking his head Naruto moved the picture and saw a high level 'locking seal' on the wall. Thinking fast he placed his hands on the seal and ask "Infinity quickly scan the seal and crack its unlocking sequence."

**[Scanning … Scan Complete … Creating Virtual copy … Running sequence cracking software … processing … result found]**

Seeing the sequence Naruto tapped the seal on certain points while inserting his chakra. Moments later with a small puff the seal was unlocked. He then opened the secret compartment and found a large scroll. He quickly pulled out the scroll and strapped it on his back. Just as he was about to close the secret compartment he saw a letter inside that has a red spiral printed on its back. Seeing the red spiral something inside him clicked, unconsciously he reached inside and took out the letter. He studied it for a moment and noticed a 'Blood Seal' at the bottom of the letter.

He was just about to open it when he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly pocketed the letter. He made a shadow clone who transformed into an identical letter he just pocketed, he then threw the fake letter inside the secret compartment and locked the seal.

He then turned around to run but before he could jump out from the window. The door was slammed open and 'Hiruzen Sarutobi' walked in. seeing Naruto in his office he was surprised. He then looked at the 'Forbidden Scroll of Seals' and his eyes widened. "Naruto why do have that scroll?" asked Hiruzen. Naruto looked at the third Hokage and replied with a sheepish grin. "Haha Jiji, it's not what it looks like."

Hiruzen sweatdropped at this. "You have the most important piece of document strapped on your back and you expect me to believe you." Naruto's eyes twitched at this, he then took out a piece of paper from his back pocket and dropped it on the table. "Listen Jiji, I don't have much time to explain everything to you. So I am leaving behind this piece of paper, it has everything you need to know. OK"

Hiruzen frowned at this but soon a smile appeared on his face. "Oh! Do you think you can leave this place in my presence?" Hearing this Naruto sighed and thought. 'Seems like I will have to use it'. he looked at Sarutobi and said "I didn't want to do this Jiji but you leave me no choice" Sarutobi tensed up at this and before he could react Naruto made a hand seal and yell 'Sexy Jutsu'.

Sarutobi chuckled at the name but when the smoke disappeared, his face went pale. There in front of his eyes was a naked black-haired busty woman who was looking at him with a lustful look. Looking at her up and down blood started to spray out from his nose and with a loud 'Thud' he lost his consciousness.

'Phew! Thank god it worked' Naruto then leapt out of the window and disappeared into the darkness.

…..

Half an hour later Sarutobi regained his consciousness and thought. 'The Hell, how did Naruto create a SS Rank Kinjutsu'. he then panicked as he remembered about the now stolen 'Forbidden Scroll of Sealing'. He quickly opened the secret compartment and only saw a sealed letter inside. "Thank God, the letter is still here, it is still too early for Naruto to know about his parents and inheritance."

Sarutobi then made a hand seal and Four anbu quickly appeared kneeling in front of him. "Boar, eagle go to the barrier corps and seal down the village. Inu, Snake naruto for some reason has stolen the 'Forbidden scroll of seals'. you are to track him down and safely retrieve them both." The four anbu in question nodded and disappeared. Sarutobi then approached his desk and picked up the paper that Naruto left and his face went pale. "Mizuki, Orochimaru and even Danzo. If it is true then Danzo and I have a lot to talk about."

…..

**[Forest behind the Hokage's Mountain]**

Naruto was panting while sitting on a tree branch. Despite the mess he was in, a smile still graced his lips. He then unstrapped the scroll on his back and said. "Infinity scan it."

**[Scanning … Found High-level knowledge regarding Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taikutsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu and more … Each section is protected by a separate sealing array … It will take System around 1 Hour to completely scan the scroll. In the meantime Host is suggested not to let go of the scroll.]**

Naruto nodded at this and relaxed against a tree.

**[50 Minutes Later]**

He suddenly had a feeling that someone was watching him. So, he secretly gathered Chakra in his unused hand and released a Chakra pulse, after getting the feedback he looked at the map that was projected in his mind and noticed a Blue dot some 100 metres away to his right. Just as he was about to plan his next move, a barrage of kunai was hurled at him. moving quickly he dodged but one of the kunai still grazed his left cheek. Not caring about his injury, he quickly moved back to gain some distance between him and his enemies.

Looking in the distance he saw a black figure wearing a black anbu mask. The figure was looking back at him with cold and emotionless eyes.

He was running out of time, soon Iruka sensei will show up, so he can't remove his right hand from the scroll. Realizing this he only had one thought in his mind. 'Fu*k my life!'

(A/N: Hey Guys, there are 20 advance chapters from 25 to 44 on patre0n page. So if you are interested. check them out on:

paatre0n.c0m/MohitGOD )


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**[Forest Behind Hokage's Mountain]**

"Fu*k my life" muttered Naruto while wiping the blood from his cheeks. Looking at the Root operative he narrowed his eyes. Every possible scenario ran through his mind. Right now there were only two techniques that he was proficient enough, to execute with only one hand. The techniques were 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' and 'Echolocation Jutsu.' While thinking all about this, he noticed that the enemy has disappeared. Naruto's eyes widened at this, thinking quickly he made a half 'Ram' seal and with a large mass of smoke twenty 'Shadow Clones' appeared in the clearing.

Moments later the clone to his right was destroyed with a Kunai, he didn't pay much attention to it and ordered the clones to attack the enemy who was now standing behind them. The clones charged toward the Root operative and started their assault. While his clones were fighting, Naruto quickly ran into the jungle and hid behind a large tree. Moments later he started receiving the memories from his destroyed clones. Even though his Taijutsu was stronger then the canon, he still lacks the experience to fight a seasoned Shinobi.

**'Suiton: Decapitating wave' **

He heard in the distance and seconds later all of his clones were destroyed. In his panic, Naruto channelled a large amount of chakra to his legs and started running at full speed. While running he performed the 'Echolocation Jutsu', looking at the map he noticed a blue dot approaching him at high speed. 'Shit' He quickly dodged to his right as a barrage of shuriken flew past from his previous trajectory. While dodging he lost his footing and he fell. Looking back he saw the Root ninja approaching him with a kunai in his hand.

That is when he heard.

**[Scan Complete]**

'Finally' thought Naruto. He then strapped the scroll on his back and just as the kunai was about to pierce his shoulder's ligaments he made a tiger sign and disappeared with a 'Body Flicker'. And thus the pandemonium began. Feeling the danger the Anbu quickly turned around and blocked the kunai that Naruto was holding. … for a moment everything was still, they both stared at each other's eyes. (A/N: And they kissed, just kidding) Then with a silent agreement, they both disappeared and sounds of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the forest.

Moments later with a last **_"Clink" _**sound they landed opposite to each other. Naruto was tired, first, he had an encounter with the Hokage, then this bastard showed up and he still has Mizuki waiting for him. 'Sigh, my life sucks, I need to finish this quickly or I will be in trouble.' Thinking fast a plan started to form in his mind. he then disappeared with a 'Body Flicker'. The Anbu looked around to pinpoint Naruto's location but was unable to.

Then for some reasons, Naruto came out from his hiding spot and ran towards the Anbu. The Anbu didn't show any expression, he just took his fighting stance. Just as Naruto and the Anbu were about to clash, Naruto disappeared from his position and reappeared behind the Anbu. The Anbu acted quickly and blocked the attack but while doing so he ignored his surroundings.

All of a sudden two hands shot out from the ground and grabbed Anbu's Legs in a vice grip. Seeing this Naruto threw some kunai and shurikens toward the Anbu. The Anbu blocked them and just he was about to vanish with a 'Body Flicker', he saw Naruto appearing right in front of him with a kunai in his hand. Naruto then swung his hand to attack and the Anbu raised his hands to block the attack but before any contact was made another Naruto appeared behind him and with a **_"Shunk" _**stabbed a kunai into his heart... Feeling the pain a shocked look appeared on Anbu's face, which soon turned into pain followed by madness.

Seeing this Naruto had a bad feeling in his heart. He quickly let go of the Anbu and retreated. Halfway through the Anbu's body started to glow and with a loud **_"Boom" _**his body was blasted into pieces. The shockwave caused by the explosion threw Naruto back, and he slammed into a tree.

…..

A completely disoriented Naruto who was now lying on the ground shook his head and slowly sat up. His body was aching, the shockwave surely did a number on him. Sometime later he finally got his bearings back and stood up. Looking at his surrounding his face went green, there was blood and small pieces of meat everywhere. He then noticed a still-beating heart hanging from a tree

**_"Blaargh"_**

He bent down and vomited his guts out.

With a sigh he wiped his mouth and looked around, there was nothing left of the root bastard expect for a black Anbu mask that was now lying on the ground. He picked it up and stored it inside a storage scroll. 'Afterall You never know, when you will need a Root Anbu mask to do some dirty things and put the blame on a certain one-eyed bastard.' He thought with a chuckle.

He then realized that he was getting late for his meeting with Mizuki. So with one last glance, he disappeared with a 'Body Flicker'.

…..

With a flash, naruto appeared in the clearing where Mizuki asked him to. Noticing that he was alone, he decided to wait and sat down beside a tree. He closed his eyes and asked, "Infinity, tell me what did you find in the 'Forbidden Scroll of Sealing'."

**[Host the 'Forbidden Scroll of Seals' was created by Shodaime Hokage 'Hashirama Senju' to preserve knowledge and techniques that were deemed too dangerous for the general populace. following are the techniques that are listed in the scroll:**

**1 Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**2 Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**3 Clone Explosion Jutsu**

**4 Blood Clone Jutsu**

**5 Eight Trigrams sealing technique**

**6 Dead Demon Consuming Seal or Death Reaper Seal**

**7 Flying Thunder God or Flying Raijin**

**8 Edo Tensei**

**9 Spirit Transformation**

**10 Four Crimson Ray Formation**

**11 Yin and Yang Release seal**

**Etc.]**

Naruto looked at the list that was projected in his mind and "hehe hehe" started laughing like a madman. 'Finally, I got the 'Blood Clone Jutsu' now the contingency plan can begin.' He thought with a smile. He was grateful that he had Infinity as his partner in crime. "Infinity, hehe I think I am falling for you," said Naruto playfully. He then took out a water bottle from a storage scroll and took a big gulp.

(A/N: Following paragraph is just for fun and I mean no disrespect.)

**[Sorry Host but I don't swing that way, I am a lesbian.]**

And he spat out the water he just drank.

**_"Cough" "Cough" _**

'The Fu*k' thought Naruto. "What the hell are talking about Infinity?" asked a confused Naruto.

**[Do you have any problem with that Host. Are you against same-sex relationships.]**

Naruto Sweatdropped at this and stuttered. "N..No, I mean, I am totally in favour of LGBT. B..But who is your partner, Infinity." His life just became a lot more twisted.

**[Its Siri Host]**

"Huh" Hearing this naruto didn't react and just fainted on the spot.

…..

Ten minutes later Iruka appeared in the clearing and noticed an unconscious Naruto. seeing this he was worried and quickly approached him. "Naruto, wake up."

Naruto groggily opened his and realized that Iruka was here which Mizuki was going to appear soon. "Hello Iruka Sensei what are you doing here?" asked Naruto. "What am I doing here, Naruto do you have any idea what have you done." Shouted Iruka while pointing at the 'Forbidden Scroll of seals'.

Instead of looking sad Naruto smiled at this and said "Listen, Iruka Sensei, I'm going to show you this amazing Jutsu and you're going to let me graduate and everything will be okay. That's the way it works, right? Anyone who learns Jutsu from this scroll passes." Iruka frowned at this and asked "Huh? Where'd you get that idea Naruto?" Naruto acted confused at this and answered "Mizuki Sensei told me about it Iruka Sensei. He told me where to find the scroll and also told me about this place."

Iruka's eyes narrowed at this, **_"Whoosh" _**sensing the attack Iruka quickly pushed Naruto back. While doing so he came in the line of impact and with a **_"Squelch" _**a kunai pierced his leg. "I see you've found our little hideaway. Iruka." Said Mizuki with disdain. Iruka looked at Mizuki with a look of betrayal "So that's the way it is, huh Mizuki? I should've known." Mizuki just smiled, he then ignored Iruka and walked toward Naruto. "Naruto, give me the scroll and I will let you graduate." He said with a sneer.

Naruto didn't reply and just spared at Mizuki with a cold look. "Naruto Don't let Mizuki take the scroll, it contains forbidden Jutsus that could put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself." Mizuki glared at Iruka and said "Naruto. Iruka's just trying to scare you cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll."

"Huh!" amused Naruto, he was kinda enjoying all this he then heard Iruka. "Stop lying Mizuki, Naruto don't believe him" Mizuki laughed and said, "Oh! I will tell you who is lying Naruto".

"They have been lying to you your whole life Naruto. Since the decree passed by Hokage 12 years ago" explained Mizuki with a Smirk. "Mizuki stop" shouted Iruka in the back but was ignored. "The decree states, no one is allowed to tell you about the Nine-Tailed demon fox that was sealed inside you by the fourth Hokage, the fox spirit has taken over your body Naruto, you have become the same demon that destroyed Konoha and killed Iruka's parents." Finished Mizuki with a shitty grin and Iruka looked down with a sad expression. And

**_"hahaha"_**

Naruto started laughing, both Mizuki and Iruka looked at him with shocked looks. "Naruto are you okay." Asked a worried Iruka. Naruto slowly calmed down and looked at Mizuki with a cold smile that slightly unnerved him. "So That was your big plan huh, telling me about the Kyuubi. Are you really that stupid Mizuki teme, do you really think that I will just hand over the scroll without a fight and let me tell you one thing. I am not the Kyuubi, how you became a Shinobi is completely beyond me Mizuki since you can't even tell the difference between a Storage scroll and the kunai sealed inside it"

Mizuki became enraged at this and launched a Fuma shuriken at Naruto. seeing this Iruka eyes widened, he was about to rush toward his student when he noticed that both Naruto and the Fuma shuriken disappeared in a flash. Mizuki was shocked at this, he looked around, trying to find the demon. "Looking for me Mizuki teme." His eyes widened at this and he quickly turned around with a kunai in his hand but before he could attack a fist slammed right into his face and he was thrown back.

"You will pay for this Demon." Roared Mizuki, Naruto snickered at this and said: "Give me your best shot Mizuki because I will return the favour thousandfold." Naruto then made a Ram seal and shouted 'Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu' and

**_"Boom"_**

With a loud blast, a huge amount of smoke appeared in the clearing and when it cleared Iruka, Mizuki and the Third Hokage who was watching all this with his crystal ball were flabbergasted. Naruto sniggered at their expression and motioned his clones to finish the job.

For the next few minutes, one could only hear Mizuki's terrified screams.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**[Hokage's Office]**

The tension in Hokage's office could be cut with a knife. There were currently three people in the room which includes the third Hokage who was sitting in his chair behind his desk. Across Hiruzen there was Naruto who had a small smile on his face. Then there was Iruka who now had a bandage wrapped around his leg and was looking at Naruto with a strange expression that was a mixture of worry and pride.

Hiruzen had a serious expression on his face, right now many things were going through his mind. like how in the hell did Naruto breach the security of his office, Why did he intentionally fail his exams, why was he hiding his true strength, and on top of that who told Naruto about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him.

He looked at Naruto who now has a Konoha Hitaite covering his forehead, there was a small smile on the blonde's face. he then noticed his somewhat destroyed clothing, his fight with Mizuki was short and direct so there must be something else that Naruto was hiding. The 'Forbidden Scroll of Seals' was now on his table. He has already checked the seals and knew that the scroll was not opened by Naruto. which means he didn't learn 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' from the Scroll.

Feeling the tension in the room Hiruzen sighed and took a large puff of weed from his pipe. He then took out the note that Naruto left behind and asked. "Naruto, I have a lot of questions for you and until I get all the answers you are not allowed to leave. Is that clear?" Naruto's smile disappeared at this and he nodded with a dull expression. "First of all tell me how did you know about Mizuki's plan and why did you not inform the proper authority." Asked Hiruzen.

'Time for bullshit I guess' thought Naruto. he looked at Hiruzen and answered with a calm expression. "For the last three years Mizuki has been treating me like shit, he would throw me out of his class for asking questions, he would use too much force in our Taijutsu spar so that I would get hurt, sometimes he would put a Genjutsu on my exam papers so that I would fail them and this is just the trailer, the list goes on. So, when he started treating me nicely, I knew something was wrong."

Everyone in the room frowned at this. If something like this happened then Hiruzen should have been notified about it. "So I started following him around with my 'Shadow clones'. Yesterday I broke into his house when he was away. there I found a letter from Orochimaru. In the letter, it was written that if he could steal the 'Forbidden Scroll of Seals' for him then Orochimaru will grant him all the resources he requires to become stronger. I tried to inform you about this but you were in the council meeting. So I went to find Iruka sensei but the academy was closed due to graduation exam preparation and since I didn't know any of your addresses I decided to act myself." finished Naruto.

"Then why did you not come to me this morning Naruto?" questioned Iruka. "Well, the entire day Mizuki sensei was keeping an eye on me, he thought that I wouldn't notice his behavior but he was wrong, during my exam when I was about to perform the 'Clone technique' he cast a Genjutsu on me which messed up my chakra control and I ended up failing my graduation exam." Iruka's eyes widened at this as he thought 'how could I have been so blind'.

"So at that point, I failed my exams and I had a rogue ninja after me. that is when I made my plan to use this situation to my advantage and you know the rest." finished Naruto. hearing all this Hiruzen nodded and just as he was about to speak Naruto interrupted him and said. "But it is not like I would have been allowed to become a Genin even if I had passed my graduation exam." Everyone in the room frowned at this. "And why is that Naruto kun?" asked Hiruzen.

He didn't know what to do with this situation, in the end, he decided to wait. He then noticed Naruto giving him a sad smile which slightly unnerved him. "Well, my progress has always been hindered by the Civilian Council in one way or another. When I was 4 years old a member of the civilian council visited the Orphanage and the same night I was thrown out. then after you gave me my apartment and funds I went to do some shopping but they either wouldn't sell me anything or they would charge three times the price, later I found out that the head of the Konoha market was a member of Civilian council. Then came the academy, at first everything was fine, teachers were treating me equally but soon the old teachers were replaced by the new ones, and sabotaging began. When I started studying on my own I found out that the hiring of Academy teachers comes under the direct jurisdiction of Konoha Civilian council."

"So, I had two choices, I could either fail and live the rest of my life under Civilian council thumbs or I could take advantage of Mizuki's plan and get a field promotion that can only be granted by Hokage or his subjects to which Civilian council has not right oppose." After talking all this he was feeling thirsty, so he took out a water bottle and drank some water. (A/N: what he said about his life experience is mostly true mixed with small lies.)

Just as he finished his rambling the room was flooded with dense killing intent. He looked at Hiruzen who now had murder in his eyes "Damn those bastards, how could they have done something like that, you don't need to worry Naruto, you are hereby promoted to the rank of a Genin and as for the council they will pay for treating you like that" grumbled Hiruzen.

Hearing this Naruto smiled and thought 'Finally'. seeing Naruto's smile Hiruzen relaxed and the killing intent slowly disappeared. He still couldn't believe that all this happened under his nose. 'Seems like I have been too soft handed in my duties as Hokage, if sensei was here he would have been disappointed in me.' thought Hiruzen. Looking at Naruto who was now talking to Iruka. He then remembered Naruto's fight with Mizuki and asked: "Naruto, how much have you been hiding your true strength because the way you defeated Mizuki is clearly not what I would expect from a fresh academy student."

'Well, no better time than present in guess.' thought Naruto. He made a hand seal and in a puff of smoke, a slightly different Naruto appeared in front of them. Hiruzen was shocked at this transformation, this Naruto was much more muscular than the previous one and seems to be around 5 inches taller. It was like he was looking at an exact carbon copy of Minato. "How?" he stuttered.

Naruto than explained everything that he and Hinata chan went through in the last few months, he also told Hiruzen about the special properties of his transformation Jutsu. Which greatly excited him.

…..

By the end of his explanation, Hokage had stars in his eyes and he asked something that shocked both Naruto and Iruka. "Naruto would you like to join Anbu corps, with your mastery in transformation Jutsu you will be a valuable asset to the team." Before Naruto could think over it, an image of Hinata holding a whip flashed through his mind and a shiver went down his spine.

"Sorry Jiji but if I join the anbu then Hinata chan will whip my ass to the moon." He replied with a scared look on his face. "She has a Whip?" asked a confused Hokage, seeing Naruto nodding Hiruzen went into a small flashback 'where his wife was hitting his head with a frying pan that appeared out of nowhere.' He quickly shook his head to get rid of those painfully sweet memories and looked at Naruto with a sympathetic look.

…..

"Hokage Jiji I have a request, can you put me and Hinata in the same team, we have been training together for a long time and our teamwork is phenomenal," asked naruto with a hopeful look. Hearing this Hiruzen shook his head and replied. "Sorry Naruto kun but the teams have already been selected, they can't be changed now" Naruto paled at this, if Hinata found out about this she would be sad.

Then suddenly an idea struck his mind and he stated with a regretable look. "Ah! That's a pity Hoakage Jiji and here I was thinking of giving you the technique that could eliminate every Hokage's worst enemy 'The almighty Paperwork.'" Hiruzen's eyes widened at this and he started hyperventilating. A strange pressure then started to fill the room as Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a predatory glint in his eyes. Hiruzen then disappeared from his chair and appeared right in front of our blonde hero.

"Naruto kun, if you tell me about this technique I will let you and Hinata be In the same." pleaded Hiruzen. Everyone was shocked at Hokage's sudden 180-degree turn in attitude. Naruto who was now smiling whispered those three golden words that every pervy girl wants to hear in Hokage's ears **'Shadow Clone Jutsu'.**

Hearing this Hokage didn't react he just went back to his chair, he tossed the weed pipe out of the window and … **_"Bang" "Bang" "Bang" _**started slamming his head on the table.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**[Hokage's Office]**

Hiruzen Sarutobi who now has a swollen forehead, let out a tired sigh. Rubbing his forehead he looked at a shocked Iruka and a smiling Naruto, he then shook his head and thought. 'How can I be that idiotic, the answer was right in front of my eyes all along and now I will have to fulfill Naruto's request. Hmm now that I think about it, how did Naruto know about my nemesis, it is like he planned it all along to get in the same team as Hinata Hyuuga' thinking this far his eyes widened and he looked at Naruto who was now giving him a wink with a mischievous grin.

…..

After sometime Hiruzen calmed down and with a grave expression asked "Naruto, who told you about the Kyuubi." Naruto's smile disappeared at this and he gave Hiruzen a blank stare after some time he sighed and answered. "Jiji when you are called **'Demon Brat', 'Fox Brat', 'Bloody Fox', 'Nine-Tailed Demon' or a 'Murderer' **on daily basis, you tend to pick somethings up, and eventually the dots will connect. That is when you will see the complete picture and that is when you will understand the true darkness that plagues this world."

"Jiji the law you created might have stopped this generation from knowing about me holding the Kyuubi but what about the older generation. Their hatred for me was bound to pass to their children. I am not blaming you Jiji, I know you only want the best for me but your actions unintentionally caused me a lot of trouble." Finished Naruto with a sad smile. Now Hiruzen was feeling guilty.

Looking at His guilty face naruto sighed, he was feeling kinda bad but Sarutobi needs to hear these things. He then smiled and said. "Don't blame yourself Jiji, as it will only cause you more pain. What is done is done and can't be changed. So let's move on and think about something more productive." Hearing this Hiruzen eventually regained his composure back and let out a small smile. And just as he was about to give Naruto an apology. **_"Knock Knock" _**someone knocked on the door. He looked at Naruto who nodded in return and called out.

"Come in"

(A/N: I apologize in advance everyone, I had this idea and just couldn't help myself.)

The door was slowly pushed open and a Doctor from Konoha hospital walked in with a somewhat embarrassing expression on her face. she then bowed toward Hiruzen and said. "Umm Hokage sama, we have a situation in the Hospital, which involves one of your ninjas." Hearing this he became serious and asked. "What's the matter?" the doctor passed him a medical fine. Sarutobi opened it and after reading its content, his body went still and the file slipped down from his hands.

Naruto got worried at this and asked: "What happened Hokage sama, did someone got hurt?" Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a blank face but naruto could see the fear in his eyes. "Naruto, it is Anko" Iruka suddenly stood up with a start and asked. "What about Anko chan, Hokage sama?" hearing the 'chan' Hiruzen for some reason looked at Iruka with eyes full of pity.

"A drunk man was trying to assault her and she … she … she cut off his d*ck and fed it to the street dogs." Both Iruka and Naruto stared at him hearing this. then Naruto turned toward Iruka and patted him on his shoulder. "All the best Iruka Sensei, I am sorry to say this but I totally can not understand what you will go through. I just want to tell you that we will always remember you," he said with too much conviction in his voice.

They both then heard Hiruzen. "The drunk man was the son of a civilian elder, and now they are demanding for a new d*ck", it was at that moment when:

**"Hahahaha"**

Naruto started laughing like a mad man. Hiruzen himself was barely holding back and Iruka was shell shocked, his mind was still not able to process, what the Fu*k just happened. Hiruzen then controlled himself and spoke in a serious tone. "What do we do now?" Naruto rolled his eyes at this "Really you are thinking of arranging a d*ck of all things, I mean it is not like you can put your hand in your hoody's cap" at this Naruto put his hand inside the cap. "and miraculously you will find a D*ck in it." he then pulled his hand out and the time stopped. No one was moving.

The pipe in Hokage's mouth slowly slipped down and hit the ground with a loud **_"Clank". _**Iruka, on the other hand, was rubbing his eyes furiously. Seeing their expression a bad feeling appeared in Naruto's heart. He then extremely slowly turned his head around and when his eyes landed on his right hand they widened and his body started to shake. There in his right hand was a d*ck, still bleeding from where it was cut from.

**_"Kyaaaa"_**

He screamed like a girl and out of instinct threw the d*ck in Hokage's direction. The d*ck flew in a beautiful trajectory and landed right inside Hiruzen's mouth. And the time stopped again. Seeing all this the nurse who was previously shell shocked quickly moved and before Hokage could comprehend what just happened, she pulled out the d*ck from Hokage's mouth and secured it inside a plastic bag. She then noticed that the situation was about to go haywire and quickly left with a lone d*ck in her hand.

Naruto, on the other hand, looked between his hand and Hokage's mouth repeatedly. The room was then flooded with dense killing intent. Naruto whipped his head around and looked at a now murderous Hokage. Seeing this his survival instinct kicked in and his body went into hyperdrive and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**"NARUTO GET THE HELL BACK HERE THIS INSTANT" **Naruto heard in the distance but choose to ignore it. he continued to run and without looking back. Moments later he appeared in his apartment. he then quickly made a series of handseals and slammed his palm on the floor and just as he did a series of seals started to glow throughout his apartment and a transparent barrier appeared around his house.

He then released a big breath he didn't know he was holding and sat down on the nearest chair. 'Fu*k, Fu*k, Fu*k, What the Fu*k just happened, where did that junk come from' screamed Naruto in his mind, then suddenly a thought struck his mind 'it probably fell into my hoodie when that Fuck*ng Root anbu self-destructed.' He didn't know how to react to this situation. On one hand, he wanted to kill Danzo in the most painful way possible while on the other hand, he wanted to laugh his lungs out.

(A/N: For 20 advance chapters visit: patre0n.c0m/MohitGOD. )


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**[Naruto's Apartment] [Next Morning]**

Naruto was eating his breakfast with a thoughtful look on his face. Currently, he was thinking about his contingency plan and the use of 'Blood Clone' in it. thinking about the 'Blood Clone' a small smile appeared on his face. "Infinity, tell me about the 'Blood Clone Jutsu'" he asked.

**[Host the 'Blood Clone' is very different from your conventional Clone or a 'Shadow Clone'. Unlike 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' where you only need your Chakra to make projections, In 'Blood Clone Jutsu' you will need your blood to make an actual physical construct of yourself. The more the amount of blood, the stronger will be the clone. When you will perform this Jutsu the DNA inside your blood that you have extracted will react with your Chakra, which in the end will result in the formation of bones, muscles, and organs.]**

Hearing all this Naruto nodded and asked. "How much blood will I need to make a 'Blood Clone' as strong as me."

**[Host if you wish to make a Clone as strong as you, then you will need at least 6 litres of your blood.]**

His hands stopped at this. 'That's a lot, it will take some time to securely extract that much amount of blood.' He then continued and asked. "Infinity make a schedule for blood extraction."

**[Certainly Host, usually it takes around 8 weeks for a normal person to completely recover after they have donated 1 unit of blood. But since you are an Uzumaki as well as a Jinchuriki, your recovery rate is much faster. So you can extract 1 unit of blood every 72 hours. To make a 'Blood Clone' as strong as you, around 18 units of blood will be required, which will take around 1 month and 22 days to extract.]**

(A/N: 1 unit = 350 ml.)

'Hmm, I should buy some fruits and nuts to help me in my blood recovery' Naruto then stood up. After cleaning his kitchen, he locked his apartment and disappeared with a 'Body Flicker'.

…..

**[Forest of Death]**

Just as Naruto appeared in the clearing, he was tackled by a blue blur. Looking down he found Hinata chan hugging him tightly … maybe too tightly … yup too tightly … Oh! God, he couldn't breathe.

"Hinata chan, I can't breathe." Naruto gasped. Hearing this Hinata let him go but there was a serious and somewhat scary look on her face. seeing this he gulped and asked. "Hinata chan, is everything alright?". She looked at him and whispered. "Of course Naruto kun everything is alright. It is not like yesterday night the entire village went into a lockdown and every Chunin and Jounin was ordered by Hokage to capture you." Halfway through she broke down and started crying.

Seeing this Naruto hugged her and started rubbing her back, he didn't say anything since he knew it was his fault.

…..

Sometime later Hinata finally calmed down and muttered. "I was so worried Naruto kun, what if something had happened to you." Hearing this he sighed. He then sat down and motioned her to sit beside him. she didn't say anything and sat down in his embrace. Naruto let out a small smile and hugged her from behind. "I am Sorry Hinata chan. I know what I did was wrong and selfish but I promise that it will never happen again." She didn't respond to this at first but eventually muttered, "Naruto kun, I don't want to feel the despair, I felt last night ever again, so please promise me one thing."

"What is it, Hinata chan?" asked a confused Naruto. "If a situation like last night ever occur again, then I will be coming with you?". Naruto frowned at this and tried to argue. "Hinata chan I … " but he was interrupted. "Promise me Naruto kun," she said threateningly. Naruto stared into her determined eyes, he then let out a big sigh and nodded. She smiled at this and gave him a quick kiss. "That's my Naruto kun." She murmured and leaned into his chest.

…..

They stayed like that for a long time, When Naruto suddenly remembered what he was here for. "Hinata chan," he asked. "hmm" she hummed. "Umm, as you know my apartment is kinda old, so I was thinking of buying a new house, maybe a place where we can move in after we became Chunins. So would you like to come with me." when he finished, Hinata looked at him as a big smile appeared on her face. seeing her smile he felt warn and kissed her forehead. They both then stood up and before he could move. "Naruto kun, one more thing, you promised me that we will go shopping, So let's do that as well ok." She finished with a glint in her eyes. Looking at her now sparkling eyes Naruto wept inside his mind thinking about the money that he will never see again.

He then remembered something and with a hand seal transformed into a slightly adult Hyuuga clan member. Hinata frowned at this. 'Why does Naruto kun always change into someone else whenever we go out in public. It is like he doesn't want others to know about our relationship' thinking this far she couldn't take it anymore and asked, "Naruto kun, why do you always transform whenever we go out in public." Naruto stilled at this. she doesn't know whether it was her imagination or not but she saw a look of fear on his face for a split second.

Hearing her Naruto looked down, he thought of lying to her but that will only make things more complicated. 'Maybe it's time for her to know about Kyuubi, I can't hide this forever and the canon is about to begin.' He then looked at Hinata with a frown on his face. seeing his expression she became tense. "Hinata chan I need to tell you something," he said while holding her hands. "What is it Naruto kun, you are scaring me".

"Hinata chan, do you know about the Kyuubi's attack 13 years ago." He questioned. "Yes, but he was killed by the Fourth Hokage." She answered while thinking 'What does Kyuubi has anything to do with Naruto kun transforming every time we go out.'

He let out a sigh and explained. "That was a lie Hinata chan told to the general public. In reality, a tailed-beast is a being made entirely from Chakra. it can't be killed." She frowned at this and asked, "Then how did Fourth Hokage won?".

"Hinata chan, a tailed beast can't be destroyed but they can be sealed using Fuinjutsu. And that is what happened that night, The nine-tailed demon fox was sealed inside a newborn baby." Her eyes widened as realization dawned upon her. "That baby was you, Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside you. So that's the reason people treat you so awfully. …"

Naruto nodded at this and said with a down expression. "Hinata chan, sorry for keeping this from but if you don't want to be friends anymore then I …" but before he could finish his sentence, she hugged him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh Naruto kun". To say he was surprised would be an understatement. "You don't hate me," he asked with a hopeful look. Hearing this she looked right into his eyes.

"Why would I hate you Naruto kun, You have been protecting this village from the moment you were born and that makes you a hero, not a demon." She finished with a reassuring smile which finally calmed his heart down.

She then to his surprise kissed him on his lips. Smiling he pulled her closer and kissed her back.

…..

After a long time … a really long time, they finally separated leaving behind a trail of saliva. "Thank you" whispered Naruto. He was feeling really good at this moment, it was like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders."

They then left their training ground to begin their search for a new home.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**[Konoha Market]**

Naruto and Hinata entered the bustling market. Like usual it was filled with people, stalls, and shops. "So, what do you wanna do first Hinata chan?" asked Naruto who was holding her hand. Just as she was about to answer her stomach made a **_"Grrrr" _**sound, realizing what just happened she blushed and a smile appeared on Naruto's face. "Well, lunch it is then" concluded Naruto.

Hinata protested about having lunch, probably feeling embarrassed but eventually gave in. they went into a Yakiniku shop (Grilled Meat/Barbeque) and ordered a large-sized meal for both of them. While eating he thought 'It is good, not as good as ramen though but she seems to like it.' he glanced at Hinata who was enjoying her meal.

They continued to eat while making small conversations. After around half an hour they were done, Naruto paid the bills and they left for their next destination.

…..

They then walked towards the centre of the market and entered a high-end clothing store that Hinata recommended. Just as they entered her eyes started to shine which slightly scared him, to be honest. She then dragged him towards the lady's section and his hell began.

Just as he entered, all the ladies that were buying clothes looked at him with suspicion in their eyes, which caused him to flinch. He then looked around and saw a woman holding a pair of knickers in her hands, seeing this a small blush appeared on his face and he quickly turned around. He was about to follow Hinata when he heard someone calling him a "Pervert", he sweatdropped at this and thought. 'What the hell I have gotten myself into'

"Naruto Kun, which one will look good on me?" he heard Hinata from behind. Turning around he saw her holding two dresses. One was White and the second one was purple. The white one had a fishnet design around the waist area while the purple one looked pretty comfortable. So being a very good boyfriend and a gentleman, he quickly picked up the purple one without a second thought. And his choice had nothing to do with the white one being somewhat revealing. Yup totally not. (A/N: Yeah sure dude)

She nodded at his choice and went to try it on in the trial room. around ten minutes later she came back and looked at him. Seeing her in the new dress, a slight blush appeared on his face and he complimented her. "Purple looks really good on you Hinata chan."

She blushed at this and muttered. "Ok, then we are buying this one." She then went back to the trial room and changed back into her original clothes. Sometime later she came out and handed him the dress. "So shall we pay for it and leave." He asked. Hinata stopped at this and looked at him with a sweet smile. "What are you talking about Naruto kun, we still have the entire day." Hearing this Naruto stared at her with a knowing look in his eyes. 'Is this the moment, where I will realize the dangers of coming between a woman and her shopping?' (A/N: Yes, you can either run away or surrender.)

So, being a very courageous and proud man, who always fight for the truth. Naruto looked right into her eyes and said. "Yes Hinata chan, we still have an entire day, and what better way to spend it other than buying some expensive clothes." hearing this Hinata gave him a quick kiss and dragged him deeper into the store.

…..

**One eternity later**

Naruto looked at his half-empty wallet with a faraway look in his eyes. "Naruto kun, where should we go next." Asked a smiling Hinata who was holding three storage scrolls in her hand. Looking at her happy expression he couldn't help but feel warm in his heart. 'Well as long as she is happy.'

"Hinata chan, we are about to start our Ninja carrier. So I think we should get some proper outfit, weapons and other things. Do you know any place where we can find good quality stuff." asked Naruto. Hinata thought for a while and said. "I know a Place, 'Higurashi weapon shop' father once took me there to meet one of his old teammates."

He nodded hearing this and followed Hinata to their next destination.

…..

After a 10 minute walk, they finally reached the 'Higurashi Weapon Shop'. Entering the shop they looked around and his eyes went wide seeing rows upon rows of high-quality Ninja weapons, Clothes, and other stuff. He then heard footsteps from behind, turning around he saw a man in his late 30's coming toward them with a small smile on his face.

Seeing the man Hinata greeted him with respect. "Greetings Jin San?" the man looked at her with amusement and said. "Little Hinata is that you, haha it's been so long since I saw you last, you have grown so much. Oh, and how is your father?" She blushed at the nickname.

"He is fine Jin san." She answered. Jin nodded at this and asked. "So, are you here to buy something special." Hinata shook her head hearing this. "No, we just passed our Graduation exam yesterday and wanted to buy some Ninja stuff."

He nodded at this and said. "Sure go ahead and look around. If you find anything interesting let me know, ok." After that Jin went back to the counter and they both started looking around. First, they went to the clothing section where Naruto bought 3 Anbu style black pants, 2 lightweight chainmail mesh shirts, 2 pairs of shinobi shoes, and 2 Black and red jackets.

'Hmm, this should be enough for the time being.' Thought Naruto, he then turned around and looked at Hinata who was also done selecting her new Shinobi outfit.

She like Naruto bought 3 Anbu style black pants, 2 lightweight female chainmail mesh shirts, 2 pairs of shinobi shoes, and 3 Dark purple jackets.

After they were done with their outfit, Naruto picked some weapons like Kunai and Shurikens along with 2 survival kits. He then looked at Hinata and they both walked toward the cash counter.

Jin looked at the big pile of things with a smile on his face. it was rare for someone to buy this much at once. He then started computing the total. "That would be 200,000 Ryo." (A/N: Approx 2000 USD)

With a nod, Naruto paid the money. They both then sealed everything in storage scrolls. and with a final greeting toward the shop owner they left.

…..

It was late in the afternoon, Naruto and Hinata were walking through the food section of the Konoha market. On the way, Naruto bought some fruits and Nuts to help him in his blood recovery. Coming out from the fruits shop he noticed an Ice Cream parlour in the distance, he asked his girlfriend if she wanted some, to which she nodded with a smile.

Entering the shop Naruto ordered a Vanilla flavour Ice cream for himself while Hinata went for a Strawberry one. They then sat down at a nearby table and started eating. While eating Naruto told her about the house that he found earlier. "So, one day I was coming back from your home and found a house with a 'For Sale' sign on the front door. The owner was a retired Shinobi who was moving to the fire capital to live the rest of his life with his family. After talking with him for a while … "

…..

After they were done, Naruto took hold of Hinata's hand and they both disappeared with a 'Body Flicker'. Sometimes later they appeared in front of a two-story house that was surrounded by a big garden, there was also a small pond just outside the living room's window. The right section of the house was circular while the left section was rectangular in shape.

They walked toward the front door and knocked. Moments later the door was pushed opened and a man in his late 40's came out, looking at them he frowned and asked. "Hello, Can I help you with something, young ones?"

Naruto looked down at his body and sighed, he then made a hand sign and cancelled his transformation. Looking at the now Blonde haired shinobi, realization dawned upon the man and a small smile appeared on his face. "Takezo San, it is good to see you again". The man smirked at this and replied. "Ah Naruto san, it's you. Yes good to see you again too. please come in." nodding they all walked inside.

…..

In the living room, Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the couch, while Takezo was making some tea for them. Naruto was calm but Hinata was continuously looking around like a child. (A/N: She is a child dumbass.) around ten minutes later Takezo came back with a tray in his hand. Placing the tray down, he offered them two cups.

"So, Naruto San have you finally decided to buy this house?" asked Takezo while sipping his tea. Hearing this Naruto nodded and said. "Yes Takezo San, I am a Genin now, So I am considered an adult in the eyes of laws. which means my decisions can't be challenged by the Civilian Council." Takezo frowned at the last part and questioned. "Those old fossils are still up to their eccentricities huh" hearing this, Naruto smiled and shrugged.

They then talked about some random things until their tea was finished. Takezo then sighed and asked. "Naruto San, I am moving out tomorrow. So, if it is possible can we finish the transaction today." Naruto nodded hearing this and took a chequebook from one of his pockets. Opening it he started writing. As he was writing Hinata peeked in and seeing the amount her eyes went wide. It was 5 million Ryo. 'Where did Naruto Kun get that kind of money' thought Hinata.

Tearing the cheque from his chequebook, Naruto passed it to Takezo who accepted it with a smile. Takezo then retrieved some property papers and signed them, he passed them to Naruto who signed them as well. After everything was done they shook their hands and Naruto was now the proud owner of his new house.

"Takezo san, I will be moving in tomorrow evening" Takezo nodded at this and said. "Don't worry Naruto San I am too eager to meet my family in the capital," Naruto smirked at this and with a last handshake, decided to leave.

…..

A transformed Naruto was now walking Hinata home. "Naruto Kun." Hinata suddenly called out. "Hmm" he hummed. she then continued with a nervous expression "Where did you get so much money Naruto kun, you didn't rob someone did you?" Naruto steps faltered at this and almost fell. Quickly turning around he said, "No Hinata chan, I didn't rob anyone, I just wrote some novel."

"What novels are you talking about Naruto kun" asked a confused Hinata. "Well, till now I have written 4 novels titled 'Fifty Shades of Grey', 'Fifty Shades Darker', 'Fifty Shades Freed' and 'The fault in our stars.'" Replied Naruto without thinking. That is when it happened, the surrounding temperature suddenly dropped and a shiver went down his spine.

He slowly turned around and his blood ran cold. There in front of him was Hinata, her hairs were floating in the air and her entire body was covered in a sinister blue colour aura. She then raised her head and said in a demonic tone **"Naruto kun, you wrote those 3 perverted novels that my father is so obsessed about."**

Naruto being an extremely smart person deactivated the seals on his adjustable weights and started running at full speed, moments later he turned around and found Hinata following him with a whip in her hand, "Sh*t"

Not having any other choice Naruto opened his mouth and screamed.

**"HELP!"**

**"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP! ME."**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**[Time Skip 1 Week]**

It was seven in the morning. Naruto, who was sleeping slowly opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling of his new house. He then yawned and stood up to follow his morning routine.

…..

**[Flashback 1]**

In the last week, many things happened. Naruto and Hinata moved some of Naruto's old stuff to his new house, they also bought new furniture, like beds. Tables, cupboards, etc. After cleaning out his old apartment, he went to meet Hiruzen to return his old keys.

Hiruzen was still annoyed at him for putting a d*ck in his mouth, but when Naruto handed him the keys to his apartment he became serious. "Naruto did something happened to your apartment, did someone broke in again?" asked a confused Hokage, Naruto shook his head at this and told Hiruzen about his busy week.

Hearing this Hiruzen was shocked. he then asked the same question that Hinata asked him earlier. "Naruto, where did you that kind of money". Naruto hesitated for a moment, remembering the chase Hinata gave him but looking at Hokage's serious expression he sighed and told him about the novels, he wrote. (A/N: Yeah! More like copied.)

Hearing this Hiruzen went still and his weed pipe slowly slipped down from his mouth and hit the ground. Naruto frowned seeing his Jiji's behaviour but before he could ask what was going, Hiruzen disappeared in a puff of smoke and returned moments later with three books in his hands. He then moved toward Naruto and asked. "Naruto, the books you wrote are something else, unlike Jiraya's work, your novels are full of suspense. That's the thing I like about your novels. So can you please sign this brand new fifty shades set that I just bought?"

Naruto stared at Hiruzen with a flabbergasted expression on his face. 'What the actual Fu*k, why do these strange things always happen to me' he thought. He looked around to find an escape but to his dread, Hokage's personal Anbu guards were blocking every exit to the outside world. He then gave up and with a sigh signed the books.

After signing the books, he was about to leave but was stopped by Hokage. "Wait! Naruto, I have one last request." Hearing this for some reason a shiver went down his spine. He then slowly turned around and his blood ran cold. There in front of him was Hiruzen with some T-shirts, Pants, blank books, pens, caps, etc.. all having 'fifty shades' markings on them. "Can you sign these as well?"

'NOOO' Screamed Naruto in his mind.

…..

After a warm shower, Naruto opened his cupboard and took out his new Shinobi outfit. after wearing it he was about to prepare his breakfast when his eyes landed on a picture above the fireplace. Picking it up he muttered. "Good Morning mom". Yes, it was a picture of Kushina Uzumaki with a baby Naruto in her hands.

…..

**[Flashback 2]**

**[Uzumaki Residence]**

Naruto was unpacking things that he moved from his old apartment. While arranging, his eyes landed on the letter that he stole from Hokage's office. That night he was too tired after his battle with the root anbu and the whole 'Forbidden Scrolls of seals' episode that he forgot about this letter.

He slowly picked up the letter and read the writings in the front. 'To my dear son Naruto from mom.' Reading this something inside him trembled, turning the letter around he slowly opened it and started reading.

_My baby boy, if you are reading this then both me and your father are dead. Naruto, I want you to know that we love you with every fibre of our being. _

_I know it must have been terrifying for you to live alone, I wish I could have raised you and see your smile. We could have been a happy family with you running around on your tiny legs and me chasing you, Your first word, Your first fight, Your first love. I missed so much._

_Your father would always smile whenever we talk about you. He wanted to train you so badly Naruto but destiny had something else planned for us._

_Just know son we may not physically be there but our presence is always around you, even from the heavens above we are watching you._

_I have so much to tell you Naruto but I don't have much time. Your father is out there and he needs me. He is fighting the Kyuubi._

_Take care Naruto and remember not to be picky, eat a lot, and grow stronger. Make sure to bathe every day and stay warm. Also … don't stay up late … you need lots of sleep. And make friends … without people to love life can be very lonely. Also, keep up with your studies and respect your teachers and one last thing son … find someone who loves you for who you are and not what you can offer._

_There is so much more that I want to pass on to you … I wish I could stay with you longer … but I have to go. Please take care of yourself Naruto and remember that we will always love you._

_Your Mother_

_Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze_

…..

By the end of it, tears were streaming down his cheeks, he wiped them and took out the picture that was still inside the envelope. The picture was that of his mother holding his infant body. Tears again welled up in his eyes and he sat down on the couch with a sad look on his face.

…..

**[Present Day]**

With a sigh, Naruto placed the picture down.

He then started preparing his breakfast. Around 20 minutes later he was carrying a plate full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon along with a glass of orange juice toward the living room. settling down he picked up the remote and switched on his new television to watch some news.

**"Breaking news … Last night Hokage's advisor Koharu fell into a drainage channel, she is currently in Konoha hospital undergoing treatment."**

'Hmm Interesting' thought Naruto.

After he was done eating, he cleaned his kitchen and locked his house before disappearing with a 'Body Flicker'.

…..

**[Outside Konoha Academy]**

Naruto in a flash appeared in an empty alley beside the academy. As he was about to leave he noticed a figure standing near the alley entrance. Moving closer he noticed that, it was a woman in her mid 20's, she had purple hairs and she was wearing a short orange skirt. Realizing who it was a smirk appeared on his face and he stealthily moved closer. Peeking from where she was looking out. He noticed Iruka sensei with a down expression entering the academy.

He then moved closer to Anko and with an **_"Ahhh" _**in her ears, he jumped back. Being caught off guard Anko suddenly screamed **_"Kyaaa" _**and Naruto started laughing. But his musings were cut short when an enormous killing came crashing down on her. Looking back he saw Anko walking toward him with a scary look non her face not as scary as Hinata though.

"Gaki you have just made the last mistake of your life. But don't worry I will make sure that you will die in the most painful way possible." She said as snakes started to come out from her sleeves. Seeing this Naruto sweatdropped. He was now regretting his decision and just as he was about to fu*k of an idea suddenly struck his mind.

Looking at Anko who was about to attack, he said. "Now now Anko San, please calm down" she frowned hearing her name, and asked. "You know my name?" Naruto's eyes twitched at this and explained. "Of course I know, I mean who wouldn't about the sexiest torture queen of Konoha" she smirked at this title and asked. "Oh! And please give me one reason why shouldn't I kill you, Gaki."

Hearing this Naruto smiled and said. "Well if you kill me, who will tell you about the type of woman Iruka Sensei likes." Anko stilled at this. "How do you know about Iruka and me."

"Iruka Sensei and I are like brothers, So I know about the crush that he has on you. But I don't know what happened between you two since I haven't seen him for a week." Explained Naruto. Anko became a little nervous at this and explained. "Yesterday, out of nowhere Iruka appeared in front of me and asked me out, at that moment I didn't know what to say. So I just ignored him and ran away."

Naruto suddenly realized something and asked, "You like him too." At this, a small blush appeared on her face. "Yes, Iruka and I were in the same Academy class. At that time I used to be bullied by others for being Orochimaru's disciple but Iruka was the only one who would always come to my rescue."

A plan then started to form in his head and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. He then moved closer to Anko and whispered in her ear. "Anko san do you know, that Iruka sensei likes women who are strong and authoritative, you Anko san are both. So you just need to do this and all will be fine. First you … "

…..

**[Konoha Academy]**

After his productive conversation with Anko, Naruto entered his classroom. He looked around and noticed Hinata waving at him. Since today they were going to be in the same team, he didn't bother and moved in her direction with a smile on his face. 'I should still be careful though.' He thought

But halfway through he was stopped by our lazy Nara. "Naruto what are you doing here, this class is only for graduates? And why are you this tall all of a sudden." Turning around he saw Shikamaru on the nearby bench. At Shikamaru's last sentence everyone in the class looked at Naruto with surprised expressions.

Looking around Naruto smiled. He then tapped his knuckles on his forehead protector. "Field promotion Shikamaru and as for the changes in my body you can thank 'puberty' for that," said Naruto. At this others went back to what they were doing but Shikamaru looked at him with suspicion in his eyes. with a smile and a wave of his hand, Naruto turned around and walked toward Hinata which made our Nara frown. "Troublesome blonde!" Shikamaru murmured and went back to his nap.

…..

he sat down beside Hinata and they started talking while waiting for Iruka sensei to show up. The time then started to pass. 10 minutes … 20 minutes … everyone was whispering now … 30 minutes … 40 minutes "Where the hell is Iruka sensei?" someone shouted. … 50 minutes … 1 hour. Just as someone was about to go out and look for their Sensei the door was pushed open and Iruka walked in with a huge blush on his face.

Seeing this Naruto smirked and thought. "Seems like Anko San did a number on him."

(A/N: Iruka's dilemma will be discussed in the next chapter. I need some sleep.)

(A/N: 26 advance chapters on patre0n: patre0n.c0m/MohitGOD )


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

[Konoha Academy]

Iruka sighed as he remembered what happened last night. 'What the hell was I thinking, asking her out all of a sudden' he thought with a grimace. He messed up big time. He then rubbed his forehead and decided to think about his failed love life later. Picking up the team announcement papers, from his table he stood up and left his office.

While he was walking, he suddenly felt someone following him and before he could react with a "Whoosh" he was grabbed by his collar and forced inside an empty room.

Iruka quickly freed himself and jumped back. Landing on the ground, he took out a kunai and prepared himself to fight. But when he saw the face of his enemy, his blood ran cold, the kunai in his hand slowly slipped down and hit the ground with a loud "Clank".

There in front of him was the love of his life Anko Mitarashi. He then noticed something else and a huge blush appeared on his face. She was not wearing her pale baggy overcoat which used to hide her figure and the fishnet mesh shirt wasn't concealing anything. And for some reasons, there was also a black whip in her right hand which slightly unnerved him.

He quickly shook his head to clear his mind. he then looked in her eyes and saw the care and … lust for him. Anko then moved forward and said. "Iruka, I am sorry about yesterday, you caught me off guard with your confession. I didn't know how to react and ended up running away." She finished with a down expression.

Hearing this he felt bad and moved closer to her while saying. "I am sorry too Anko chan, I shouldn't have asked you without any prior indication." Hearing this Anko nodded and also moved toward him and before he could react she grabbed his jacket and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. He was shocked but didn't complained and returned the kiss.

When it became too hard for them to breathe, they finally separated leaving behind a trail of saliva. Looking into her eyes he couldn't help but smile and said. "Anko chan I love you." Anko smiled back and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you too Iruka kun."

He was happy, he finally has someone who he can call a family. Anko was also happy, she was finally with her childhood love. They stayed like that for a long time, enjoying each other's warm embrace.

Iruka's smile turned into a frown when he noticed the whip that she was still holding. curiosity took over his logical mind and he made a big mistake by asking. "Anko chan why are you holding a whip."

Realization suddenly dawned upon her and she disappeared with a puff of smoke and before Iruka could even blink he was tied to a table. "Anko what are you doing." He asked feeling a little scared.

"Iruka kun I almost forgot, that you like domineering women.," hearing this his pupil shrunk and he whispered. "I do but how do you know, I haven't told this to anyone." she didn't respond and moved closer to him. noticing the lust in her eyes. He started panting and his d*ck decided that it was the right time to register its presence.

Seeing this she smirked and grabbed his little brother with her left hand, leaning in she whispered in his ears. "Iruka kun, now I will you how dominating I can be." She smiled sweetly and raised her hand.

Screams then started to echo out in the hall but everyone was in their class so no one heard Iruka's screams of terror and later moans of pleasure. (A/N: Yes they are having S*X.)

…..

[Present time] [Naruto's classroom]

A blushing and slightly staggering Iruka entered his classroom. Noticing his state Kiba couldn't help but ask. "Iruka Sensei what happened to you." remembering the things he and Anko did, his blush deepened.

He quickly shook his head to clear his mind. "I am fine Kiba, I was just doing some … extreme physical training." He said while rolling his eyes. looking around he noticed Naruto looking at him with a mischievous grin. He frowned at this but decided to ignore.

"Good morning everyone, today you all are going to start your Ninja career but remember one thing being a ninja is not about saving a damsel in distress or learning technique that has no use in the battleground. If you want to be a ninja then you will have to kill. I know it is harsh but this is the reality and not some ideal world where everyone will live happily ever after." Everyone became silent and listened with rapt attention.

"The real world is filled with dangers that you all can't even imagine. You can't face these dangers alone, you will need your team's help. Konoha considers teamwork as the base of our shinobi military. So remember teamwork is very important, it can save your life." Hearing this our blonde hero thought. 'Wow, that was something else.'

"Since you are now Genins, you will soon be assigned duties by the village. So I will be announcing the three men teams. Each team will have a jounin level shinobi as their sensei. You will follow your Jounin sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties." Finished Iruka and took a deep breath, he was feeling thirsty after talking this much.

Hearing this everyone had different thoughts.

'Pfft, three-man team, that's just more people in my way.' Sneered Sasuke.

'I have to be with Sasuke kun.' Shouted Sakura in her mind.

'Hehe, I hope I am teamed up with two hot babes.' drolled Kiba.

'Wonder if my teammates can cook good food.' "Crunch" Choji.

'Hmm, I must beat that pink-haired bimbo billboard.' Screamed Ino in her mind.

'Why can't I just sleep peacefully' dragged Shikamaru.

'Hmm, Buzz, Buzzz, Buzz' Buzzed Shino.

'I wonder how long will Iruka Sensei survive with a fierce woman like Anko.' thought Naruto.

'Jin san said in his letter that my Iron whip will be finished in a month, Kyaa I can't wait.' Crept Hinata. (A/N: I feel sorry for Naruto.)

Hinata then looked at Naruto with a blush, seeing this Naruto smiled back and asked. "You okay Hinata chan?" hearing this she nodded and thought. 'I need to control my urges or Naruto kun will see me as a weirdo.' (A/N: Really, a weirdo not a psychopath.)

…..

Iruka then started announcing teams one by one.

"Team 1: Not important."

"Team 2: Don't care."

.

.

"Team 6: irrelevant."

"Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and … Kiba Inazuka. Your team sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

'Oh, God! No, I am stuck with the emo king and a banshee. Where are my hot babes.' Cried Kiba in his mind.

"Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and … Uzumaki Naruto. Your team sensei is Kurenai Yuhi."

'Finally' thought Naruto. He then grabbed Hinata's hand and smiled. They both then nodded in Shino's direction who nodded back,

"Team 9: Still in service."

"Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji. Youe team sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

A shocked Ino looked at Shikamaru who was sleeping, she then looked at Choji who was trying to stuff himself to death. Her shocked look quickly turned into horror and she screamed in her mind 'NOOOOOO!'

…..

Iruka smirked seeing their faces and said. "Ok everyone, your Jounin Sensei will introduce themselves to their respective teams this afternoon. Until then you are free." With that, he picked up his things and left the classroom. While walking toward his office, Anko suddenly appeared behind him and before he could react she grabbed his hand and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

…..

[Inside Class]

After Iruka Sensei left, Naruto looked at Hinata and said. "Hinata chan, I think we should go and sit with Shino since he is our teammate." She nodded at this. They both then stood up and walked toward Shino who was sitting alone on the last bench.

"Hey Shino, can we sit together." hearing this Shino raised his head and looked at Naruto with a neutral look. He then nodded and the newly formed team 8 sat down together.

Noticing how non-responsive Shino was Naruto sighed and said. "Shino, I know we haven't talked much in past but I was hoping, we can be good friends and work together as a team."

Shino was silent for a while he then nodded and said. "Very well Naruto san." They then started talking about small things. Soon it was lunchtime, So they made a quick trip to Ichiraku ramen and had their fill.

…..

[Afternoon]

Suddenly the door was pushed open and two figure walked in. one of them was a tall bearded man with a cigarette in his mouth and the other was a black-haired woman with crimson red eyes. They were Jounin sensei of Team 8 and Team 10.

Asuma steps forward and said in a deep voice. "I am Asuma Sarutobi, Jounin Sensei of team 10. So Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi follow me so that we can begin you tore… I mean training." He coughed at the last part and with nervous expressions, Ino-Shika-Cho trio followed their sensei.

After they left Kurenai came forward and said. "I am Yuhi Kurenai Jounin Sensei of team 8." Hearing this our Uzu-Hyu-Abu trio stood up. Kurenai nodded at this and continued. "Follow me to the roof so that we can begin."

(A/N: Hey Guys, there are 27 advance chapters from 32 to 58 on my patre0n page. if interested you can check them out on:

patre0n.c0m/MohitGOD )

(A/N: Chapter 58 is around 6000 words long.)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

[Academy Rooftop]

Kurenai looked at her three Genins with conflicted feelings. She was happy with Shino and Hinata. Shino might be a reserved person but he has the potential to become a great tracker. With his insects and insect-based Jutsus, he will be a great long-distance fighter.

Hinata, on the other hand, surprised her. She was supposed to have a timid personality but that doesn't seem to be the case. She was much more confident then she expected her to be. But it was a good thing now she will not have to work on her confidence issues. Since she was a Hyuuga her close combat skills are bound to be good and with her Byakugan she can track enemy from afar.

Looking toward her final whiskered student she frowned. She was expecting Kiba to be in the team but she got Naruto Uzumaki. It was not like she had anything against him in person but she hates the Kyuubi that was sealed inside him. Her parents died the night Kyuubi attacked Konoha. And to be honest, she was angry with these arrangements, Naruto being here would always remind her about her parent's death. But she was also not like others and knew the difference between a scroll and the Kunai stored in it.

Thinking this far she closed her eyes and sighed. Which unknown to her was noticed by Naruto who frowned in return. She then said. "Ok let's first introduce ourselves to each other. I will begin. I am Yuhi Kurenai, Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato, I am a master in Genjutsu, stealth and assassination. I like to study the effects of Genjutsu on human psychology, gardening and cooking. I dislike people who think women can't become a great ninja just because of their sex. My ambition is to become the strongest Genjutsu mistress in the world and prove that Genjutsu can be as deadly as Ninjutsu or Taijutsu." Finishing she looked at Shino and signalled him to introduce himself.

Shino nodded at this and said. "I am Shino Aburame and I like Insects." He finished. Naruto, Hinata and Kurenai waited for him to continue but he remained silent. They then stared at him with wide eyes. "Anything else Shino," Kurenai asked. Shino contemplated for a while and said. "I don't like toads."

Kurenai's eyes twitched at this, she wanted to say something but in the end, refrained herself. She then turned toward Hinata and motioned her to begin. Hinata nodded with a smile. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like Naruto Kun, Cinnamon rolls and flower pressing. I dislike people who treat others badly just because they have more power. My goal is to become the strongest kunoichi in the world and unite my clan. As for my hobbies, I like collecting … Exotic things … that I can use at right times." By the end, she was blushing.

''Exotic things', wonder what they are?' thought Kurenai. She then turned her head toward Naruto and gestured him to continue. Nodding he begins. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like spending time with Hinata chan. I dislike idiots who don't know the difference between a Scroll and the Kunai that is stored in it. My ambition is to protect those who are precious to me and if possible become the strongest shinobi in the world." He finished and thought 'Something is wrong with Kurenai sensei, I should talk to her later.'

After everyone was done, Kurenai nodded and spoke in a serious tone. "Now, I don't want to crush your dreams but you are still one step away from becoming a true Genin."

"But we already passed our graduation exam Kurenai sensei." Asked a confused Hinata. Kurenai nodded at this and explained. "Graduation exam is only conducted to select those who have the potential to become a Genin. Out of all the graduated students, only one third are allowed to join Konoha's military corps. Others are either sent back to the academy or they join the Genin pool. To become a true Genin, you will need to complete a task given by me." the trio nodded at this.

"So tomorrow, at six in the morning report here and we will see if you three have what it takes to become a Shinobi." finished Kurenai.

She then gave them some instruction and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

…..

[Outside Konoha]

In a secluded cave outside Konoha, two men were talking, when suddenly out of nowhere another figure appeared and kneeled beside them. "What is it?" asked one of the man. Hearing this the man who was kneeling raised his head and started reporting. "Misui sama, Hyuuga heiress was sorted into team 8 along with Shino Aburame and an orphan named Naruto Uzumaki. There Jounin sensei is Yuhi Kurenai, the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha."

Misui nodded at this and asked. "Mayoi, do we have any time frame to execute our plan." Mayoi with a nod answered. "Yes Misui sama, tomorrow morning Kurenai Yuhi will be conducting their true Genin exam in training ground 8 that is located just outside the Village's barrier."

The third man who was silent till now spoke. "Very well. Keep watching them and inform us if anything happens." Hearing this Mayoi stood up and said. "yes Yoi sama." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Yoi then said in a cold tone. "seems like Kumogakure will soon have its own Byakugan bloodline" Misui smiled sinisterly at this and replied. "Indeed, there will be only one Jounin during the attack and I can easily take care of her. I am sure Raikage sama will reward us handsomely if we can get him the Hyuuga princess." Yoi nodded in response and they started discussing the details of their plan.

…..

[Academy Rooftop]

After Kurenai sensei left, Shino also decided to leave. "Naruto san, I have a clan meeting today, so I will be taking my leave." Naruto and Hinata nodded at this and Shino buzzingly walked away.

Naruto then looked at Hinata and asked with a smile. "Hinata chan, I am feeling a little hungry, wanna go to your favourite place and have some Cinnamon rolls along with some tea." Her eyes brightened at this and before Naruto could react she grabbed his hand and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

[Konoha Market]

In a puff of smoke, they appeared in front of a good looking café. Naruto opened the door for Hinata and she walked in with a smile. Sitting down they ordered some tea and lots of Cinnamon rolls. They then started eating while making small conversations. After they were done Naruto decided to accompany her to Hyuuga compound.

Around 10 minutes later they reached their destination. Hinata then kissed him on the cheek and was about to go in when Naruto suddenly remembered something. "Hinata chan wait." He shouted and took out a small black box from one of his pockets.

Seeing this Hinata became curious and asked. "What's that Naruto kun." He smiled at this and said. "It's something I made for you Hinata chan." With that, he gave her the box and asked her to open it. An excited Hinata opened the box and her eyes went wide.

There, Sitting inside the box was a stunning purple necklace with silver seals engraved on its surface. "Its beautiful Naruto kun," said Hinata in a squealing voice. He smiled seeing her happy face and said. "Hinata chan may I" hearing this she nodded and handed him the box.

Hinata turned around as he picked up the necklace from its chains. He then stepped closer and placed the necklace around her neck. After locking it, a mischievous smile appeared on his face, he leaned in and kissed her on her pearl white neck which causes a shiver to go down her spine and she trembled. Turning around she gave him a pout which caused Naruto to grin. "it looks good on you Hinata chan" he complimented her and she thanked him with a chaste kiss on his lips. That is when it happened.

"Cough"

They quickly turned around and Naruto's face went pale. There on the main entrance, his future father in law was standing with a ruthless smile on his face. then out of nowhere a black execution blade materialized in his hand and great killing intent leaked out from his body. Seeing this Naruto trembled and instinctively disappeared in a 'Body Flicker' leaving behind a fading line. "Hinata chan I will see you tomorrow."

"Get back here you bastard" screamed Hiashi and ran after him.

…..

[Konoha Cemetery]

Naruto was barely able to evade Hiashi. "No wonder, fathers are so feared, no matter what universe you are in." He muttered to himself. He then scanned his surroundings and to his surprise, found himself in a large …. Cemetery. Seeing this his face became sombre and he thought. 'I should pay my respect to Mum and Dad. Their graves should be somewhere around here'. With that, he started looking around, trying to find his parents final resting place.

20 minutes later he was standing in front of two gravestones. Looking at the names engraved on them an emotional void appeared in his heart. He didn't know how to react to this situation. Part of him wanted to cry out loud in sadness. Overwhelmed with these emotions of sadness and grief, he knelt down on his knees and started grieving.

Looking toward his mom's gravestone he muttered to no one In particular. "Hey Mom, it's me your son Naruto. I just wanted to let you know that, I found someone who truly cares for me. I am eating healthy food but I still can't leave ramen they are just so great. Today I was …"

…..

Half an hour later he snapped out from his dazed state, standing up he sighed and wiped the tears from his face. He then gave his parent's grave one final bow and left while muttering, "mom, dad I will visit again soon."

While walking he noticed a familiar figure standing in front of two gravestones with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Seeing this he frowned and moved toward Kurenai and stopped some distance away to give her some privacy. Kurenai who was too deep into her mourning didn't realize that someone was watching her.

After some time she stood up and regained her bearings. Turning around she saw Naruto looking at her with somewhat sad eyes. Seeing this she became a little angry and asked. "What are you doing here Naruto." Noticing the anger in her tone, he frowned but didn't say anything.

Making up his mind he started walking toward his sensei and stopped beside her. "Who were they sensei?." He asked quietly. Kurenai who has now calmed down thought. 'I need to keep my calm, he is my student even if he contains the Kyuubi.'

"They are my parents Naruto," she said. He nodded at hearing this and paid his respect to them. While he was doing so she remained silent, she could tell that something was wrong.

He then asked her something that caused her to almost lose her temper. "How did they die Kurenai sensei." Hearing this she glared at him and released some of her killing intent but to her surprise, he didn't react at all and kept looking in her eyes. She then sighed, not wanting to start an argument in front of her parent's grave.

"They died the night Kyuubi attacked Konoha Naruto."

The realization suddenly dawned upon him and finally understood why Kurenai sensei was acting hostile toward him. "Is that why you hate me Sensei, because of something that I had no control over." He asked looking into her eyes.

'He knows about Kyuubi.' She thought gravely then her expression turned bitter and she answered. "it might not be your fault Naruto but I just can't forget the fact that the demon that killed my parents is sealed inside you." Hearing this Naruto became angry but his anger soon disappeared when he tried to look things from her perspective. It would be hard for anyone to work with the person who inhabits the killer of their parents.

Thinking this far he sighed and said in a sad tone. "Your parents weren't the only ones that died that night, Kurenai sensei." She frowned at this but before she could speak Naruto continued. "I lost my mom and dad too. But unlike you, I didn't even know them." He finished with a smile as a lone tear slipped down his eyes.

She felt guilty, seeing his sorrowful face and scolded herself mentally for not seeing the pain he was hiding behind his mask of happiness. She never saw things from his perspective. The pain he must have gone through while growing up alone. Just thinking about being in his situation sent a shiver down her spine.

She doesn't know what took over her but she couldn't it anymore and pulled Naruto in a tight hug. Feeling the warm embrace Naruto was shocked, he was about to say something when he heard. "I am sorry Naruto, I was so blinded by my grief that I didn't see your pain."

Hearing all this Naruto calmed down and regained his bearings. 'Damn I need to control my feelings.' He thought but didn't leave Kurenai's embrace. Being hugged by his sensei was a strange feeling to him. It was different from Hinata's hugs, it was more … motherly.

…..

Omake:

(Random thoughts that appeared in my mind while writing the main story. So I am dumping them here. Enjoy.)

''Exotic things', wonder what they are?' thought Kurenai. She then turned her head toward Naruto and gestured him to continue. Nodding he begins. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am Batman." Everyone stood up at this and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Y…You are the dark knight that fights the crime during the night." Stuttered Kurenai. She was now excited and a little scared.

Hinata, on the other hand, couldn't believe that her boyfriend was Batman. She then thought of something and a determined look appeared in her eyes. Moving closer toward him she muttered. "Naruto kun, I didn't want to hide this from you but I am Cat women." Hearing this Naruto looked at Hinata with a shocked expression. He then remembered all the things that they did during their crusades and a small smile appeared on his face. he pulled her into a tight hug. That is when it happened.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe"

They heard the most feared laughter in the entire world. Turning around they saw Shino who was laughing madly. The Insects then started to disperse from his face showing a clown's face with two scarred lines beside his mouth. It was Joker.

Looking at all this there was only one thought going through Kurenai's mind. 'What the hell is that bastard of an author thinking, mixing worlds out of blue.'

(A/N: Hey Guys, there are 28 advance chapters from 33 to 60 on my patre0n page. if interested you can check them out on:

patre0n.c0m/MohitGOD )


End file.
